


Hunters X of the X Heart

by Noodlez4suppa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Gon Freecs, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Developing Relationship, F/M, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Top Killua Zoldyck, Trans Female Character, Uke Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlez4suppa/pseuds/Noodlez4suppa
Summary: Killua receives a proposition from Gon and Hisoka. His initial response is no, but....slowly he begins to understand why Gon is attracted to Hisoka and understand the ways Hisoka is attracted to Gon. And appreciate both while harboring his own reasons. But will that change his mind?
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 40
Kudos: 136





	1. CaughtXoffXGuard

Yorknew City--6 years after Chimera Ant Event

Killua thought himself a simple creature. Not one of habit and not one of many wiles. He considered himself somewhere in the middle: centered. So when he found himself at the apartment he and Gon shared, he thought nothing of it. He hadn’t thought that maybe he was looking for something or waiting for something. Hadn’t thought of how vulnerable it actually made him. The apartment in York Shin acted as a tether for weary travelers. Even Leorio and Kurapika had keys but Killua had been waiting for one person.

Killua had learned to keep himself in a state of _Zetsu_ even when he wasn’t on a mission. It had become second nature from his grooming as an assassin when he still was due to inherit the family business. Better for the attack he had waiting for his best friend. So he knew Gon would not know he was here.

Gon entered the apartment in an unassuming manner. His footsteps were even and his aura was calm. Killua had the element of surprise as he gripped this weapon of choice close to his body and found a dark spot in the room. He knew he only had a hair of a second before Gon realized someone was lurking in the shadows. Killua’s heart beat slowly though he could hear it loud and clear in his own ears. Despite the familiar tension he felt in his limbs, he was nervous. Excited even. He was ready to spring into his attack at the moment Gon turned into the sitting room. 

Only when Killua had thrown the pillow, one with hanging tassels and a hand stitched pattern on the front, did Gon react. It had only taken a moment for the pillow to make a quick volley back in his direction. Killua had barely caught it in his premature celebration of his own attack. The force had made Killua stumble though he had found his balance quickly. It was the abrupt force from Gon’s own body weight who had used the pillow as cover that pinned Killua to the couch with his fishing rod at Killua’s chest. 

In the darkness of the room, they struggled. Balancing between using outright strength and playfulness. Blue and brown eyes connecting, remembering a familiar childhood game. Gon craned his neck closer to Killua and spoke into his ear. 

“You’re it.” Gon's tongue caressed Killua’s cheek, and he quickly receded to the other side of the room. 

Killua, stunned into silence, had immediately felt his body turn hot at the seemingly innocent exchange. The appendage was wet and stiff. Killua didn’t have the heart to wipe off the wetness it had left behind. Killua had received a pillow in the face for his troubles. He maneuvered the pillow into his lap hoping to save himself some embarrassment at the way his body responded. It was not often he found himself not in control of his body. 

Killua thought maybe his plan to surprise Gon had been a bad idea. But the reward of Gon’s laugh was more than worth it. 

“There’s no way you knew I was here. How did you respond so fast?” Killua asked, hoping to shift his attention from him conceding to their game. 

“Killu-chan has a distinct smell.” Gon took off his backpack, “Smooth and clean, like warm milk.” 

Killua felt his face grow hot as he turned his head away, “You say the most embarrassing things sometimes.” 

Killua wanted to think that Gon would preen in his ability to always get a reaction out of him. That would insinuate that Gon was actually being dishonest in some way. Or prideful in a way he knew Gon wasn't. But Gon, the eighteen year old, was the same person he had met six years ago at the 287th Hunter exam. As honest and simple as then. The only true constant in Killua’s life, besides Alluka. But even recently, Alluka’s been giving him quite a headache. 

“It’s good to see you. Been a while, huh?” With the light on and Gon standing across the room. Killua noticed the ways Gon had changed. His hair had grown significantly, he may have gotten an inch taller at most and his chin carried a growing stubble. There was a playfulness about him different from the last time they had met. Flirtatiousness even. 

“Well, yeah...I guess.” Killua found his face getting hotter. The skin where Gon’s tongue touched felt as if it had been scorched by a cattle prong. 

“I just got back from the Hunter exam.” Gon stretched and walked across the room in two short strides, revealing a sliver of tanned abdomen as his shirt lifted slightly. 

Killua raised an eyebrow. He placed his hands on top of the pillow as he watched Gon move around the apartment. Despite only coming to this apartment every three to four months, he moved around the furniture in a similar manner as he did in the wild. Every step as confident as the one before. 

Gon told Killua about some of the things he did during his role as an examiner for the 293rd Hunter Exam which took place after his obligatory visit to Whale Island. Killua listened easily, taking in the information but focusing more on the man in front of him. Gon had grown a short stubble, making his usually young face more gruff. He was maybe an inch shorter than Killua with his normal tan skinned and big brown eyes. 

When Gon began to unpack his things in his room Killua didn't need to hide himself with a pillow to follow. Gon set his old fishing rod on a mantle on the wall and Killua noticed a scar on his shoulder, hidden slightly by the collar of his shirt. It looked recent, the skin was peeling over. _Gon wouldn’t let anyone get close enough to make a scar like that._

It was an intimate place between the neck and shoulder blade. _I’d be bigger if it had been from a fight._

Killua knew the various different kill spots on the body. Much of his training as an assassin dealt with stealth and lethality. There were spots on the body that secured a quick or slow kill depending on one's preference. The shoulder was all muscle, especially on Gon. It would bleed but not enough to kill. Only enough to hurt. 

“....dinner reservations. Figured you hadn’t had anything decent to eat since Aunt Mito’s wedding.” 

“I could eat.” Killua caught Gon looking at him looking at the scar but Gon’s gaze never wavered. Killua was sure Gon knew where he was looking, too. 

Killua weighed the different kinds of approaches toward asking about the scar. He could be aloof and tease Gon about letting someone get the better of him in a fight. This would most likely open up an honest explanation from Gon about it. If it was the kind of scar Killua suspected, that would make the air in the room stuffy and harder to breathe in for Killua. Or he could ask Gon directly. Killua doubted the answer would be different. It was his approach he was calculating and which would prepare him for the answer he was expecting. 

But there was that final option. To not ask at all. Despite them being best friends, Gon was allowed some secrets. Killua knew he still had some. But the openness of the scar scratched at something Killua couldn’t quite place a pale finger on. 

Just that moment, Gon had touched the skin where the scar folded the skin. Calloused fingers

“I got it during the Hunter Exam,” Gon’s voice was soft. 

“From an applicant?” 

“No. Another Examiner...” 

Killua rolled the thought in his head. This hadn't gone how he expected at all. Here, he was thinking he had gotten the scar from a lover and was wearing it like a badge of honor. Gon was surely entitled to have relationships. They didn't seem to suit the boy who seemed to belong to…. _to what?_

Killua offered an explanation instead of finishing his own thought, “I’ve heard of disagreements between examiners who are paired together. It’s not uncommon....” 

“How about I tell you all about it at dinner?” Gon had turned his head slightly to Killua. The message was clear that he wouldn’t talk about it at this moment. Killua was anything if not patient. He often attributed it to his ability to be a good Hunter. 

Killua shrugged his shoulders in response. “As long as you’re not chewing while you tell it.” 

Gon answered with a simple smile. One Killua interpreted as ending that line of conversation. They talked about other things until Killua admitted he needed to check on Alluka.

\-- 

Killua had set up a place for Alluka in YorkNew City not long after the election. They had travelled for a year and finally decided to have a place for Alluka to call a real home. Killua had helped a rather wealthy man who gave Killua a small fortune for his troubles. With the luxuries of a princess of a small country and the security fit for an underground auction, the penthouse where Alluka lived resided in the northern part of YorkNew City about a ten minute walk from his own apartment. 

Though he didn’t look like the men and women who walked the lobby, Killua was immediately recognized by the staff. His dark navy top with white crisscross patterns on the sleeves, black haori and steel-toed shoes stood out from the business suits. The staff greeted him energetically though Killua waved them off casually. He didn’t care for the way they seemed to care but talked about him when they thought he wasn’t in earshot. He would have to talk to someone about making sure his sister’s security wasn’t in the hands of imbeciles. 

He made it to the penthouse at the near top of the building with the key and a code that moved the elevator.

Most people believed that these safety precautions were meant to keep Alluka in so most never came up to the penthouse. Thinking her some sort of monster to be left alone. Killua didn’t mind the fact that people believed this. It gave Alluka less stress. It allowed her to live the life she deserved. -

Killua entered the apartment and immediately smelled food cooking in the kitchen. He could sense Alluka there and someone else. 

He made his way to the kitchen and found Alluka and her assistant there. Alluka was covered in flour wearing a pink apron with a wide smile on her face. Seeing her this way made Killua happy. Her assistant, Enji, was a Hunter he had met in an expedition on a small island just of the Dark Continent. One that had almost cost his life. It was a simple retrieval mission but their way off the island was ambushed and Enji, a Botanist Hunter, had kept them alive and had asked for nothing in return. 

Enji wasn’t the opportunistic Hunter type that Killua had often run into. He revealed to Killua that his hunt was for a rare flower which had once been seen on the Dark Continent. The mission was a way to get there by way of a sponsor. After they made it back to the mainland, Killua offered him a job to protect Alluka. His honesty had struck Killua deeply, much like another darkhaired person he knew well. 

“Onii-san!” Alluka jumped off the stool she had been occupying at the sight of her brother. 

“Killua, it’s good to see you.” Enji bowed his head slightly, a flush of pink around his normally tanned ears. 

Killua managed to acknowledge him before Alluka had barrelled into him. Her thin arms wrapped around Killua’s compact frame. He patted her head softly. Keeping a promise he had made to her a long time ago.

Alluka’s nose scrunched up in a childish manner at her brother’s scruffed appearance as she pulled away.

“Where have you been? The jungle again? You need a bath and a haircut.” Alluka grabbed a white lock between two fingers in disapproval. She had become quite the princess since Killua began taking care of her. But there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give her or do for her. 

Killua fell into an easy and light mood around Alluka. Despite her nature, she was one of few people who could put him completely at ease. If Alluka was happy, he knew Nanika was happy.

“I guess I’m due for some…...self-care.” Killua laughed uneasily. Normally, a bath and a haircut was an all-day affair, especially when he’d been away too long. Killua told her of his plans of dinner with Gon and asked her to keep whatever she had in mind for him to the basics. Alluka’s eyes shined brightly as she trotted off to start the luxurious bath she had in mind for Killua. 

“I’ll prepare lunch, I suppose? One that is far more edible than this.” Enji, a demure man, moved around the kitchen naturally. Though he was well equipped for combat, Enji invested more in the skills he had cultivated in his mother’s garden in the countryside than fighting skills. 

“I see all is well in the Alluka department?” 

Enji made quick work of the mess on the marble countertops. “She would much rather you be here. But I am happy to oblige for as long as you require, young Killua.” 

Another reason why Killua liked Enji so much was that he reminded him of Gotoh from back home. There was a loyalty there that could not be bought and a drive driven by duty and honor. 

“So you haven’t run into any leads on that orchid you’ve been looking for?” The question was leading and calculated, aiming to draw necessary truths from Enji. Though honest, Killua wasn’t unfamiliar with the honest withholding when it suited them. Killua didn’t find this to be a flaw in Enji. He respected the older man but he wasn’t Gon. He’d only tolerate so many half-truths today. 

“Perceptive as always,” he complimented, “Yes. There is a rumor in the underground about the Blood Orchid being traded in a couple of months here in YorkShin.” 

Killua’s hands laced behind his neck. He had heard this rumor as well, keeping it in his pocket for just this occasion. This arrangement had only been temporary until Killua finished a job that required him to be out of the country. But the job was done, he had been paid and he had returned to YorkShin. 

“I suppose this is your notice then?” 

“Not quite,” Enji had begun to pull various items out of the fridge and cabinets to assemble a light lunch. 

“One would need a good disguise and a range of resources to pull off a heist like that.” 

“It would be quite the feat, I’m sure. But I no longer require the Blood Orchid.” 

Killua had been surprised. Enji had spoken about the Blood Orchid as if it were the end all be all of hunts. It would effectively retire him as it was the most elusive flower in the world. It properties unknown according to Enji. For a man with a single goal in mind, Enji had quickly change his mind in the last 5 months. Killua could only think of one thing that could change a man’s heart like that.

“Alluka’s safety is my number one priority.” The men traded looks and looked at the entrance to the kitchen. Running water could be heard somewhere in the apartment along with Alluka’s humming. 

“As is mine. As long as she will have me.” 

“Alluka is my sister. You are a glorified babysitter. You keep her comfortable and make sure she doesn’t get lonely while I am away.” 

“And I enjoy my time with Alluka. She is intelligent and kind, a trait I imagine doesn’t runs in the family. But she is also restless.” 

Killua grit his teeth. Enji was being as delicate as he could be. Killua hadn’t considered the possibility of the two getting close. Alluka wasn’t a child anymore, though could obviously be Enji’s daughter considering his age. 

“You saying you know my sister better than I do?” 

“Not at all, young Killua. I am only saying that she is very much like you. She wants to see the world and travel more. And it wouldn’t hurt for you to trust her.” 

“Tch.” Killua managed the sound instead of saying something useful. The sentiment had been clear in the calls he had made to Alluka but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about with a man who had obviously taken on romantic feelings for his sister. Then there’s the thing with Nanika, making sure she didn’t make any requests or grant any wishes for others. 

Listening to Alluka humming and her delighted yet sad face when she saw Killua had told him everything he needed to know. Alluka deserved a life out from the shadow of her family, even if that included Killua. 

Alluka beckoned Killua who left Enji to his work. 

Alluka undressed her brother quickly and dumped him in the luxurious bath. 

"You're starting to look like our father the way you're growing your hair out."

"Please don’t say that." 

Alluka had been washing his hair when her fingers stopped the careful assault on his scalp. Killua noticed her fingers tense and looked up at her with his playful cat-like face. The face made her laugh and she continued to rub at the microscopic dirt in his roots. He was grateful for the smile he could put on her face. 

"How are you, nii-san?" 

He grunted, the warm bath and Alluka's attack on his white locks helping him to really relax. 

"And Gon?" 

Killua gave a general sense of his health to her. She had always asked about him when she could. Having brought him from the brink of death, Killua wouldn't be surprised if Alluka had felt a connection to Gon in some way. Everyone Gon ever ran into, even inadvertently was affected by him. 

The inevitable question came up to. He wasn't sure when he was leaving. He didn't have any pressing concerns at the moment. He'd have to look into the Blood Orchid but otherwise, he could devote as much time as he could until the Hunter's Association called. 

"I'm sure your friendship is as strong as ever. But I worry you get lonely nii-san. Enji-kun worries too."

Killua rolled his eyes and turned around to his sister who sat at the edge of the tub and really considered her. She had grown quite a bit. Her style for draping skirts and cute headbands hadn't changed. She kept her hair long and her face with minimal make up. Though her face was youthful even without it. She was seventeen now. Most kids that age were already in relationships and dating, or getting into the workforce one way or another. Why couldn't he shake the feeling that Alluka wasn't ready?

"Enji is good to you?" 

Without Killua's head to occupy her hands, she seized up. A grim shadow across her face which quickly was replaced by flushed skin on her cheeks and ears. Her reaction was all Killua needed before he went back to his original position under her hands. 

"That is all that matters to me Alluka. As long as you and Nanika are safe and happy. It makes no difference to me. Which is why I'm going to fire Enji."

Alluka gasped, dropping the smelly shampoo in the water and splashing Killua. 

"Nii-san, I'm sorry. Please don't punish Enji. I approached him and….."

Killua managed to stop her before he heard more than he bargained for. 

"I mean to free Enji from his duties so that he may do with his time what he wants." 

Alluka's skin grew a deep crimson then but Killua couldn't help but smile. His sister had found someone to love her. Killua had already told Enji about Nanika. He knew the worst and best parts of her and still adored her. He saw it in the way he looked at her before he entered the kitchen earlier. Yes. Alluka's happiness was the most important. It made him beam with pride. 

Alluka grinned, "Well then, let's make you pretty for your date!"

"It's not a date. Just dinner." His voice wavered slightly. 

“I hear Gon is really good at dates. A pro, even. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” 

Killua sank in the scented bathe water until it reached just below his nose. Alluka giggled at her older brother’s embarrassment and dumped fresh water over his head. 


	2. DinnerXWithXFriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua visibly stepped back in a defensive stance, his Thunder Palm rising in the skin of his hands. Gon quickly grabbed Killua’s wrist and the sparks dissipated, partly from confusion and partly from Killua not wanting to electrocute Gon. Hisoka had been an ally the last time they met, but that didn’t mean the same courtesy had been extended to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to post every Sunday. Thanks for the kudos and comments. There's a little spice in this one ;)

Killua waited for Gon outside of the restaurant. Apparently, it was some new place with unique cuisines and dining. It had been opened by some Gourmet Hunters who had travelled the world for rare ingredients and combinations. 

Killua could tell the restaurant was filled with other Hunters despite standing on the sidewalk. The building radiated with _nen_. A meek waitress stood outside and asked Killua if he was ready to sit, and he made a motion that he was waiting for someone else. 

Despite her demeanor, she insisted that she sit him if his party had a reservation. 

“Freecss.” He offered the woman who skimmed the small screen in front of her. She smiled brightly and looked up. 

“Perfect. A table for three just opened up.” 

“Three? No that--” Killua started. 

“Great. We’re all here.” Gon’s voice appeared behind Killua along with another familiar yet less friendly presence. 

Killua pivoted to find a sight he hadn’t seen for half a decade. 

Hisoka Marrow stood behind Gon, almost a full four inches taller. And an expression Killua would only be able to place later after the night was over. This was mostly because he was not the Hisoka he had grown to know. His hair hung just over his eyelashes, the jester-like make-up replaced by soft, blushed cheeks and eyes rimmed with a dark purple charcoal liner. Killua was only familiar with the product as he had gone on many shopping trips with Alluka for it. 

Killua visibly stepped back in a defensive stance, his Thunder Palm rising in the skin of his hands. Gon quickly grabbed Killua’s wrist and the sparks dissipated, partly from confusion and partly from Killua not wanting to electrocute Gon. Hisoka had been an ally the last time they met, but that didn’t mean the same courtesy had been extended to now. 

“Good evening, Killua-kun.” Killua watched Hisoka’s eyes. Their unabashed scrutiny of Killua in the low light of the streetlamp made him uneasy. If Gon hadn’t been holding onto him, he’d have pounced already. 

“What is this?” Killua asked. His body became akin to a heated coil under a ton of pressure. If Hisoka had simply taken a step he knew that a fight would commence of which he wasn’t sure how it would end. Had Hisoka gotten stronger since they last saw him? He definitely hadn’t gotten weaker. His _nen_ pulsed but it wasn’t malicious. It just _was._ The fact that it existed was similar to the fact that Hisoka himself existed. 

“A dinner with friends.” Gon offered. Killua felt the grip on his wrist tighten and Gon’s eyes on him. 

“Friends? I only see one friend here. I don’t know what that clown is. But he's not a friend.” 

“He can be....I promise.” Gon spoke softly, and in the blind trust Killua had known him for, let his wrist go. Trusting Killua to... _to what?_

With the state of his _nen_ , Hisoka was as dangerous as a sealed vial of poison. He hadn’t given Killua any real reason to act the way he did. Now that Killua could think about it and his instincts weren’t assessing all fight or flight options, it may have been more instinct than actual hate. It was how he acted under Illumi's hypnosis and he had long been free of that. 

Killua’s stomach had betrayed him. A low groan had cut the tension in the air just as quickly as it had built up. Gon laughed, turning a possible disaster into what became embarrassing for Killua. 

The waitress, with all the patience of a statue, had cut in to offer the trio a seat. 

"Ne, Killua? I bet I’ll be able to eat more food than you,” Gon challenged. 

Killua considered the pair and accepted the challenge. He hadn’t taken a cautious eye off of Hisoka as they were led to their table. He’s long dancer-like legs followed lazily behind the two young men. 

The dining room was decorated with soft red and oranges. It's moody lighting added to the intimate atmosphere. Tables were sectioned off by sheer cloth creating a canopy over the patrons. Shadows and light dancing under candle light. Other patrons were mere silhouettes, their soft chatter just echoes. 

Gon looked on in awe. Hisoka's face hadn't changed since Killua had first looked at him except for a faint smile. 

Their table was low to the floor, forcing them to take seats on soft plush cushions and silk linens. Gon plopped down as their food attendant arrived. 

"We highly recommend you consume tonight's special drink before your meal. It will enhance your dining experience."

She held a tray with three stout glasses of a clear, pink liquid. Long fingers extended to the tray in the silhouette of Hisoka, which prompted Gon to grab his own. The attendant came over to Killua in light, quick steps. 

Killua looked at the girl. Her face round like the moon with an eerie tight lipped smile. 

"What is it?" Gon asked. 

"The embryonic fluid of Prairie-Birds. A very rare aphrodisiac, if you believe the rumors."

It was the first time Hisoka had spoken. His voice was smooth, yet never lost the tinge of dark humor Killua had recognized. He saw Hisoka looking to Gon expectantly, who gazed at the liquid in awe. 

Killua took his own glass and inspected the liquid with a small swish. There were small golden flakes that shimmered everytime it caught the light. Killua had heard of restaurants poisoning their guests with one dish then giving the antidote in the next. That usually involved waivers at the door. Being as this was a Hunter establishment, he didn't see the reason they would serve their guests potentially deadly food. 

_For the same reasons chef's serve pufferfish, I suppose._

Of the three, Killua took a sip first. The liquid coated his tongue in a syrupy sweetness he hadn't expected. There was a bite of alcohol in the mix but it definitely wasn't poison. 

"I hadn't thought you a daredevil Killu-kun," Hisoka sang. 

Killua ignored him. "It's not bad. It's actually sweet."

Gon and Hisoka took their sips at the same time. Gon noted that his was slightly bitter, though Hisoka hadn’t made a comment on his drink. 

“It will taste different for each person creating the ultimate experience. We hope you enjoy your meal.” The attendant bowed and left as quickly as she had entered. 

Killua han’t noticed but could now see that there were no menus in sight. 

"There’s no menu because they never make the same dish twice.” 

“Oh, Hisoka, I didn’t know you’ve been here before,” Gon perked up slightly. 

Hisoka licked his lips slowly, his eyes hooded as he looked at Gon. 

“Only once before. It was….quite the exquisite experience. Ethereal even.” An almost inaudible moan had come from Hisoka. Hidden just behind his lips. The restaurant had no music or the droning chatter of other patrons. The small sounds and sighs he made that more audible. 

"I forget how experienced you are.” Killua watched Gon lean slightly toward Hisoka away from him. 

"You have a gift of impressing me despite the lack of yours." Hisoka purred. 

Killua was decoding their relationship in real time. There was a familiarity that Killua had no inkling where it came from. Hisoka had been a monolith in Gon's and Killua's journey since they met him at the Hunter Exam. His shadow looking over them in a mix of perversion and bloodlust. Then it hit him, suddenly, like a punch to the gut. 

“Gon, you were saying something earlier about the Hunter exam…” Killua interjected. 

Gon chuckled, “Actually…..it was Hisoka who I was partnered up with for the exam.” 

Killua looked at Hisoka. He hadn’t expected Gon to be so easy about the fact that the person who had given him that mark was sitting with them having dinner like a long time lover. 

Hisoka seemed pleased with himself as he looked to Killua for a reaction. 

“I didn’t know _friends_ hurt each other,” Killua said. 

“A little pain goes a long way in certain matters,” Hisoka interjected. 

“You don’t get to tell me anything about friendships. When was the last time Illumi invited you out for dinner? Or better yet, called on you without asking a favor?" 

Hisoka slowly put his glass down on the low table. His movements deliberate as a clawed finger circled the rim of the glass slowly. “Kill-kun, if I had known you were interested in who I have dinner with I'd have asked you both out sooner.”

"You invited Gon to dinner?" Killua looked to his best friend for answers. 

"Actually, he invited both of us. Though I think he was right to assume you wouldn't take the invite too well coming from him," Gon explained bemused. 

Killua looked to Hisoka who had taken another sip of his drink and had theatrically licked his lips.

"And is there a particular reason why I was invited to third wheel?"

Killua watched Hisoka and Gon look at each other, then at him. 

Gon decided to answer, "Well, Hisoka had expressed his intentions to me and I…..told him that I'd only accept if you did."

"What intentions?" 

"Take a guess." Hisoka placed his drink down delicately. 

"Killua," Gon spoke softly, "It's no secret what Hisoka's feelings are about us."

"So I'm supposed to jump into his bed because of his _feelings_?" 

Gon took Killua's hand and laced them together. "No, because of mine and….yours." 

Had he always been transparent? Killua thought he hid his feelings well from Gon behind a wall of friendship. Compartmentalizing his feelings for what he thought was best for Gon. 

"I don't understand." 

"You've both grown to be exceptional individuals, but I admit I don't have much luck with Zoldyck boys." His face hadn't revealed any specific emotion, but a complex network of them. All connected to what Killua assumed to be about Illumi. So he had hit a nerve earlier. 

It didn't escape Killua that he was being invited to join the most fucked up throuple he'd ever heard of. A murderous and perverted magician, a strong-willed and illusive Hunter, and an ex-assassin turned devoted big brother. Though that last part was in the middle of being reexamined with the development of Alluka's and Enji's relationship. 

Killua found himself laughing. _This is a joke. It has to be._

"I'll pass. The clown is right. He'd have no luck since I'm not a manipulative psychopath." 

"I'm willing to consider what would make you interested." Hisoka said, his tone even and dark. 

Killua hadn't really considered the fact that Hisoka was interested in him. He could tell from Gon and Hisoka's fight at Heaven's Arena all those years ago when they had barely scratched the surface of their nen that Hisoka had an attraction to Gon. His arousal and bloodlust had been one in the same. Until now, Killua had simply thought it was his attraction to power and Gon's unquantifiable potential. But now, here in the low candle light, Killua could tell it was something else. 

"Killu-kun" Gon's breath had become shallow. His dark fingers reached out to cup his cheek. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils dilated and glossy. "What about me? Do I have a chance?"

Killua had seen Gon at his worst and his best. But he had never seen longing in his eyes. Directed at him now less. Killua swallowed a dry lump in his throat unsure of how to answer the question. 

On hands and knees, Gon crawled to Killua. His ass in the air, his back arched in an impossible way. Gon had transformed into something from Killua's wildest dreams. 

"Gon, I-"

In a moment Gon was on top of him. It was only a few shades different from earlier in the apartment. Gon had managed to snake his frame into Killua's lap, straddling his thighs. Gon pressed feverish lips to Killua catching him in a hungry kiss. Killua found his hands cupping the Gon's ass and squeezing the softness there. 

Unlike in the apartment, Killua hadn't been fighting for the advantage. Gon had already claimed that as he began to dip his tongue between Killua's lips. What was meant to be a sound of protest became a needy, breathy moan from Killua as his mouth opened. He had only dreamed of something like this. He grasped Gon at the waist as he shamelessly rocked against him. 

The friction there had turned Killau's resolve into a puddle of arousal. He sunk deeper as Gon kissed him harder, their teeth clashing and tongues writhing. Killa could feel his cock seeping. It ached for more. And as if he could read his mind, Gon touched Killua's pulsing cock through his haori. The soft fabric hardly a barrier as Gon's fingers wrapped around as much of his length as possible and began to stroke him slowly. 

Gon pulled away for air, looked into smoldering blue eyes and said, "Killua, I think you like me as much as I like you and Hisoka."

Hisoka's name seemed to summon him as he appeared behind Gon. Pale, thin hands snaked under Gon's shirt revealing Gon's toned abdomen for Killua's greedy eyes. Hisoka kissed the scar on Gon's shoulder making sounds come out of Gon Killua had never heard before. 

High pitched whines unravelling Killua's carefully made exterior, releasing something he had never quite dealt with. Forcing him to feel everything as at once. Gon's hand on his cock and his own feelings bursting through his chest. 

"You two are fun to watch," Hisoka purred against Gon's ear. "But I think three's are more fun."

"Hisoka, ahhh, you said...you w-wouldn't ….." 

Killua watched Gon be assaulted under Hisoka's touch. His body leaned into him as his thumbs and forefinger pinched Gon's skin. Gon cried out as he continued stroking Killua, his rhythm a quickened, jerky pace due to Hisoka's ministrations. Killua braced his hand against floor as he leaned back, eyes fluttering half closed. 

"How could I resist?" Hisoka turned his sharp, hooded eyes to Killua. "Look at him, Killua. Pretty, isn't he?" 

Killua was hardly in a position to deny it. Gon's rapid and hitched breaths seeping from his bruising lips were being severed into his mind's eye. He'd wish he could see more of him, hear more of him, taste more. Gon took in a sharp breath as Hisoka teased the scar on his shoulder with his tongue. 

Hisoka obviously knew what made Gon shudder in pleasure. He was making a show of Gon. Making him whine and gasp as he kept constant eye contact with Killua who didn't know what was more appealing to watch. So he made a decision, rested his eyes on Gon who was turning into a stuttering mess on top of Killua. Killua watched as their grinding and Hisoka's probing hands had transformed him into something similar to a bitch in heat. 

Looking at the scar made Killua wonder. If something hadn't happened between them at the Hunter exam, would he be here now? Had he only been an afterthought? Gon had never touched him like this before today, before Hisoka. Was he just there to make things more exciting for them? Did Gon want him there to save him just in case Hisoka's lust turned into bloodlust? Did Hisoka just want the satisfaction of claiming both him and Gon after sparing their lives? 

Killua's grip on Gon's waist loosened and Gon leaned more into Hisoka and into his lap. 

As much as he wanted to be here, Killua didn't want to be an afterthought. He didn't want Gon if Hisoka was the only reason he was here. Killua stood swiftly and left. Gon called out to him. Killua turned to find a look of concern on his face, half shrouded in lust. But Killua managed to make it out of the restaurant and onto the street. Dusk had turned into night and the city rushed by Killua as he contemplated his next step. 

Gon had found him there on the sidewalk a few moments later. His skin flushed and lips bruised under the yellow street light. Killua felt himself wanting to reach out to him now that Hisoka wasn't around. 

"Killua, are you-." 

Killua swatted Gon's outstretched hand away. He immediately regretted when Gon's eyes flashed from concern to….sadness? But Killua couldn't shake his feelings of being second to Hisoka. 

"I have to go, Alluka wanted me to come back. Help her with something." He lied. 

"Killua, you don't have to leave right now." Killua could see Gon wanted to reach out again the way his hand balled into a fist as his sides. But if Gon touched him now, he'd completely fall apart. 

"I'm not interested in third wheeling with a psychopath. Goodnight."

"Wait, Killua…. I know how you feel now. Hisoka and I feel the same."

Killua rolled his eyes,"That clown doesn't even know me."

"But I do." Determined brown eyes set on Killua. "And I know that if you saw what I saw-"

"I'd fall into his trap like you? Then who would protect you?

"I don't need your protection." The words were absolute. But Killua wasn't so sure. 

Killua thought of the time Gon had risked everything. How Killua held his limp hand in the hospital afterwards. His own risks in trying to make him better. No. Gon would always do what he wanted to do. If that included fucking Hisoka, then Killua would have to live with that. Painfully. 

"Yeah, well, I can't tell you what to do. Just be careful." Killua began to walk away, toward Alluka's apartment uptown. 

"I'll be at the apartment for a few days before I head to Meteor City."

Killua knew Gon would wait for him as long as he could. He threw his hand up in acknowledgement as he walked away, but Killua didn't go back to the apartment for some time. 


	3. Bloodlust X And X Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's Hunter license is suspended until he completes a mission for the Hunter's association. Needing it to help Enji track down the Blood Lotus, he has to spend warm summer nights in the Jungle of NGL with a certain Magician.

Killua found himself in NGL at the Hunter’s Association hub created after their battle with the Chimera Ants. It had only been a few years but it had already taken a toll on the wild life. Much of the jungle life around the building was nonexistent because of the constant human traffic. Killua had been brought in to help find and capture a rogue Hunter who was under the suspicion of making Hunters who enter the area disappear. 

Killua sat in a briefing room with six other Hunters. There was a couple Killua could tell were here together. Already established partnerships were often a hindrance for the larger group. Loyalties unclear but hoping each member would put the mission first. Hunters were professionals but it wasn’t unheard of to run into a selfish Hunter. 

Killua noted a few other things about the occupants in the room. There was one man by the name of Leon who had naturally taken on the leadership role. There was a female Hunter on a computer who hadn’t spoken to anyone. There was also a seat not filled. Someone was late. 

The folder in front of him read 'confidential' across the front. Killua hadn’t bothered to read it as the most important information would be given by the Chairwoman, Cheadle Yorkshire. He hadn’t met her before but he heard great things about her. He was interested in seeing how she organized this mission. 

The chairwomen walked in with two advisors trailing behind her. 

“I thank you all for coming in to help the Association with this assignment." 

_ Like we had a choice?  _ Killua had found his Hunter’s license suspended when he tried to look up contacts on the Hunter web. A notice popped up on the screen detailing what as necessary to release the suspension off his license. If Killua could avoid NGL for the rest of his life, he would've.

Cheadle continued, "Not only is one of our own terrorizing the NGL but he is possibly continuing the enhancement of the drug D2 and killing or capturing Hunters in the area. We suspect they are conducting various experiments with the drug in their facilities.” 

The door opened and all heads turned to see the late comer. 

Killua hadn’t expected to see him here as Hisoka sauntered to the only chair left in the room. He sat down and began to play a game of solitaire on the smooth wooden table seeming uninterested in the Chairwoman’s briefing. 

“Nice of you to join us Hisoka,” Cheadle remarked. 

“Pleasure is all mine.” He offered a smile and continued his solitary game. 

Cheadle continued her briefing without further interruptions. The rogue Hunter was potentially organizing production and distribution of the drug that had plagued NGL once before. Despite the Association looking over the jungle, it was still hard to find reliable information. They seemed to be having trouble capturing any of the hired hands or tracking down the missing Hunters. Their sudden disappearances while tracking them had plagued the Association's normal agents. They also had not been able to make the connection between the movement of drugs and disappearing hunters. 

"We hope to turn this wild goose chase into an actual investigation. That's where you come in." She gestured to the eight Hunters sitting. 

The female of a Hunter couple spoke up. Killua could tell they had similar facial markings so concluded they were together. “What evidence do we have that these missing Hunters are alive?” 

“None. Whether we find bodies or living Hunters is up to how quickly we can infiltrate them and figure out why someone wanted to continue making D2 as traces of it have been found in villages and being transported to the city.” 

“Is the Hunter Association finally cleaning up its mess?” An older hunter with a dark disposition asked. 

“You assume that the Association takes responsibility for something?” Cheadle asked innocently. 

A tall and muscular Hunter with wild white hair stood. Killua felt strong nen flow from him. Built like a mountain, Killua hadn’t expected him to be so well spoken. 

“It is no secret that a void was created several years ago when Gyro disappeared suddenly from the underground. This may be someone shooting their shot in trying to fill that void. Lets focus on the task at hand so that we can all get out of this jungle alive.” 

All of the Hunters looked to the Chairwoman. Her soft features made people believe she was not prepared for the role of Chairwoman. “Thank you, Leon. Know that the rogue Hunter will be dealt with accordingly. All available resources will be expended for any and all threats to Hunters and the Association.” 

It was subtle so Killua wasn't sure anyone else had noticed the way the couple tensed. Killua wasn't sure if the couple had a general dislike for Cheadle or if it was something else. His gut told him it was the latter. Killua found his gaze meeting Hisoka’s who was sitting right next to the couple. He smiled at Killua who rolled his eyes and looked away. 

Cheadle left shortly after handing over the room to Leon who began to break everyone up into pairs. 

“Alright, first and foremost we need recon about the camp we’re about to enter. Any volunteers?” 

Killua raised his hand and found himself wide eyed when Hisoka had raised his hand as well. 

“Good. Killua and….Hisoka, was it?” 

Other teams were formed as well. A group to organize the intel Killua and Hisoka would send back to the group, another to map out the area for the inevitable fight, and another to strategize and ration their supplies. Leon seemed to know how to assess strengths and weaknesses of his team and put them in the place to best utilize them. Killua respected someone who could effortlessly earn his team’s trust. It made the assignment go smoother. He just needed to figure out how to deal with Hisoka. He wouldn't fall for whatever magic Hisoka managed to put onto Killua. 

Though he hadn’t seen Hisoka for about four months, the night at the restaurant was never far from his mind. Killua had long rationalized that the aphrodisiac drink had made him more susceptible to what had happened. He pushed down into a dark corner of his mind the thoughts of joining Gon and Hisoka in some twisted threesome despite his feelings for Gon. 

“I like a man who takes charge.” Hisoka’s voice sung ino Killua’s ear. 

Killua turned to find a smiling Hisoka behind his chair. He had managed to gather his cards from the table and sneak behind Killua while he was lost in thought. 

Killua rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna be a pain in my ass this whole time?"

“Oh, dear Killua. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Hisoka’s face was child-like. But Killua could tell that he was trying to tease him. 

Killua stood from his chair and began to leave the room with Hisoka not too far behind. 

Killua hated he had to manage Hisoka during this mission. Despite needing his Hunter’s license to help Enji track down the Blood Lotus after its sale in YorkShin, it made him wonder why Hisoka had decided to come. Did Hisoka need his license for a job or was this one of his whims? 

So he asked, “I didn’t take you for someone who came when the Association called.” 

"Oh Killu-kun. I come whenever it suits me. Though it seems the only worthwhile reason to be here would be you.” 

It was just his luck to run in Hisoka before Gon. Though Killua hadn't been actively avoiding either, he hadn’t quite prepared himself for seeing them. Now he was paired with Hisoka on an assignment that may take a few weeks to complete. 

_Just great._

Killua didn’t think Hisoka would notice that he had been following the couple to the temporary living quarters once the team had been dismissed. 

'What does one have to do to catch _your_ eye?” Hisoka spoke in a low voice as he matched his pace with Killua. 

Killua’s eyes narrowed as they rounded a corner that led to the Hunter living quarters set up for associates and visting Hunters. 

“Something about them seems off.” 

Killua could always trust his instincts. His survival instincts had often helped him avoid dangers and absolute disasters. Killua stopped at the corner the couple turned. Hisoka stood across from him, leaning against the wall with a hand in his pocket. Killua listened to their hushed voices. 

“Why would you ask that!?” The man sounded enraged. 

“I just wanted to know what we were getting into. We have a lot at stake here.” The woman explained, her voice bounced off the walls. Killua could tell she was facing his direction. 

Their voices became lower after a moment of silence. He couldn’t decipher if they were up to something or just simply in over their heads. 

“You don’t have to be here, y’know?" Killua said. Hisoka leaned casually against the opposite wall, card between two fingers and eyes on Killua. 

“What kind of partner would I be if I let you go off on your own?" He asked, honey eyes blinking innocently. 

"I don't know what kind of partner you are."

Killua was too focused on the couple's voices down the hall. His ear practically trying to go around the corner. He hadn't noticed the quiet steps as Hisoka closed in on him. He'd only realized his mistake when Hisoka's arm was already braced against the wall and the other on his hips. 

Killua's body tensed under the older man's gaze. He had never seen Hisoka's eyes filled with such determination. Amusement? Yes. Lust? Definitely. Even annoyance. It lacked Gon's intensity but made up for it in how it made Killua feel. If Hisoka had plans of pursuing him as he did with Gon, he'd have to nip it in the bud early on. 

"Listen, I've already told you I'm not interested in you, you fucking party clown."

"I can show you." Hisoka's voice had dropped an octave and still managed to sound like he was purring.

Killua swallowed, "Show me what?"

"What being interested feels like." Hisoka slid his card across his lip. The motion making blood pool there. 

He was so close that all Killua could do was look at him. Really look at him. He didn't have as much makeup up on. His skin was like alabaster in the hallway light. His sharp jaw, his thin lips with their tint of red in the middle, sharp cheekbones and piercing yellow eyes all so perfectly up close. And so perfectly beautiful. Killua couldn't help but compare him to Gon. Though there was no comparison. Gon was wild, he was strong and rough. Sometimes he went days without a bath and smelled like the deep parts of the forest, like pine and bark root. But this close, Hisoka smelled like freshly unwrapped candy. There was a sweetness and darkness Killua there. 

Killua's eyes dropped to consider the rest of him. Hisoka's stance was elegant. His hand sat on his hip as he shifted his weight to lean in closer to Killua. His long legs like a dancer's in his heeled boots. 

"Fucking Gon not enough for you?"

"I wouldn't know. Gon has pledged chastity. Neither or both he says." 

The conviction he described sounded familiar. Killua had imagined all the ways Hisoka and Gon had devoured each other after he left the restaurant. To know that they had only what….dry humped and kissed? It seemed quite tame for Hisoka. Killua wondered how long his patience would last before he ran through Gon mercilessly. 

"I guess it's time to call up Illumi." Killua laced his fingers behind his neck. It was more because he wasn't sure what do with his hands but it caused Hisoka to give him a few inches. 

Killua wasn't oblivious to Hisoka and Illumi's relationship. Milluki had hacked Illumi's phone for Killua about a month ago. Only interested if Illumi knew about Alluka no longer being under his direct protection, he had found some old texts between Hisoka and him. There was nothing recent but the relationship seemed significant enough that Illumi never deleted the texts. 

"I always wondered if assassin training in the Zoldyck home included training on how to be a brat."

"I don't think I got that lesson. I didn’t stick around, you know?" 

Hisoka touched his lip with a painted claw and sighed, "Ah yes. The rebellious one. I wonder if that's why Illumi put that needle in your head."

Killua's hand was at Hisoka's throat instantly. His indigo eyes darkened. He squeezed at the sides of his neck, efficiently controlling the blood flow to Hisoka's head. 

"If you're looking for my brother then take a trip to Kukuroo Mountain or whatever hole he's crawled into. But I suggest you refrain from talking about things you know nothing about when it comes to me."

Hisoka's face contorted into a serene expression despite the hand at his throat. He licked his lips and smiled. The bulge in his trousers matched the lust-filled tint in his eyes. Killua would be lying if he didn't find that arousing himself. Having Hisoka literally under his thumb with the ability to crush his larynx and him liking it was **fucking** hot. 

Hisoka’s pulse slowed against Killua’s thumb. Killua released Hisoka when his lashes fluttered. Consciousness had barely eluded him. Hisoka touched his neck where Killua’s hand had been. He took deep even breaths as he regained his composure. 

"Don't follow me." Killua shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to follow the couple. He'd hope Hisoka hadn't noticed the swell in his own haori. 

Killua would need a cold shower and a sponge to scrub the thoughts welling up in his head. Killua decided to make his way to his own room. One out of two would have to do for the time being. 

\--

The enemy's activity was minimal. Several drop offs were made at dusk. Wooden crates the size of small cars were hauled into the compound from trucks. The Hacker Hunter female gave Killua and Hisoka trackers to put on the trucks. 

Killua stood on the limb of a big tree, Hisoka on the one just below. The jungle was hazy and thick with dew so early in the morning. 

"Can you keep up?" Killua asked. 

"Mm." 

Killua wasn't sure if Hisoka just wasn't a morning person but he hadn't spoken since Killua stepped out of the tent. They alternated watch overnight just in case the enemies patrol snuck up on their camp. They ate whatever was caught from Killua's snares before setting off to their perch to watch the camp. 

Killua jumped to another tree limb as the trucks began to take back to the road. Hisoka was only a few breaths behind Killua. Jumping from limb to limb as the trucks reached the dirt path. They had about 200 kilometers before they reached the descending cliff path and the tree line ended. They had been catching up to them at a steady pace. 

Killua landed on one of the trucks, his feet making a soft thud. He waited to see if there were any signs that he was heard. Their plan was to quickly attach the trackers and go back to their camp. Killua attached his tracker to the top of the truck just as a wave of bloodlust crawled over Killua’s skin. Killua looked back to see a vulgar and dark look on Hisoka’s face. His eyes were wide and pupils were the size of pinholes. There was a jester-like smile on his face as he ripped into the cab of the truck and pulled someone out. Blood flew and skin peeled as the van swerved. Killua could only watch in horror. Gon had told Killua about something like this. About the time he had taken Hisoka’s number during the Hunter exam, the only time Hisoka was distracted enough for Gon to make his move. 

Hisoka jabbed a clawed hand into the chest of the driver as the other occupant of the cab tried to get a hold on the steering wheel. If he didn’t move fast enough Hisoka would kill them both. The truck had begun to slow down without someone pressing on the gas. The muscles in Killua’s legs contracted as he eyed the jump. The truck in the front hadn’t noticed yet that the other truck was in peril. He would have to work quickly. 

Killa landed on the top of the other van. He stumbled slightly as he had over estimated the jump a little. Between the steady speed of his truck and the slowing of the other it was hard toan exact distance. 

Killua called Hisoka’s name as he examined the fresh blood on his hands. And reared his hand back to strike the driver again. Killua grabbed Hisoka’s arm that was only about an inch away from plummeting another hole into the limp driver. He hardened his hand and pierced the skin of his bicep hoping the drawing of blood would pull him out of his bloodlust. 

“Hisoka, stop!” Killua wasn’t sure if words would get him. Bloodlust wasn’t something that could often be cured with words. It usually took a couple of bodies before it could end. 

Hisoka struggled against Killua’s grip in a blind intensity. It had given the man a moment to wiggle out of Hisoka’s grip and back into the cab of the van. The van swerved violently as Killua tried to restrain Hisoka. Their bodies pitched to the left and they rolled over the truck landing in a heap. Killua felt like he was taming a wild tiger the way Hisoka bucked and turned to thwart his hold. 

He continued to try to talk sense into him, “Calm down, you stupid fuckin’ clown. You’re going to blow this whole thing.” 

Hisoka pivoted and wrenched Killua from his arm across the dirt road. Killua caught himself, one hand against the ground to slow his momentum. Hisoka made a sound Killua had heard only from animals. He remembered what Gon said about wild dogs and how the Alpha would nip anyone in the pack being too aggressive. It made Killua think of the bite on Gon’s shoulder as he looked at Hisoka. He was no dog but he understood the dynamics of power. He turned Godspeed on with a flick of his aura and was at Hisoka’s neck in an instant. 

Hisoka had let out a breath he’d been holding in as Killua’s teeth sunk into his skin. His body went slack under Killua’s hold. Killua held the bite for about a minute to make sure he had brought Hisoka back to this plane. His skin was soft in the places Killua held him. Despite being in the jungle for almost a week, he still had that smell of sickly sweetness. Killua could hardly hold back the deep whiff he took as he wondered why he cared enough. 

_ Gon wouldn't be happy if I didn't at least try to keep Hisoka from killing so outright, despite his nature.  _

Hisoka took in an even breath and said, “As much as I like you Killua, I think you can let me go now."

Killua released Hisoka instantly. He shoved down the pang of want in his stomach associated with biting and restraining the older man. 

Hisoka stood slowly and dusted his clothes casually. 

"What the fuck was that about?" Killua asked, his voice croaked. 

Hisoka smirked, his lips curving attractively. Killua wasn't lost on how he had bit the bloodlust out of Hisoka and maybe Hisoka hadn't been lost on it either. He knew bloodlust well, had his own when someone threatened Alluka or Gon. But this was different. He remembered something Illumi once said, _"When you find yourself in bloodlust there's two reasons why. You have intent to eviscerate your opponent completely or your body is transforming one depraved desire into one to kill. The latter is one you never want to find yourself in. It is the hardest to escape."_

Was Gon's denying Hisoka making him fall into bloodlust? But it would ultimately be Killua's fault as Gon had said he didn't want Hisoka without Killua and vice versa. 

"I'm sure I don't need to explain bloodlust to you." Hisoka's eyes had turned to normal. Golden orbs reflecting early morning light. 

Static broke their eye contact. Leon's voice chiming in between. They must be just within the radio's range. 

"Yea, we're good. Trackers on. Over." Killua assured. 

Leon instructed them to lay low until he reached out again, leaving Killua to try to keep an almost feral Hisoka from going on a murderous rampage. 

"Let's go back. Maybe my snares caught something decent for lunch. I'll make a proper meal."

Hisoka followed wordlessly and Killua racked his brain for ways to keep Hisoka from tanking this assignment. 

…..

Killua and Hisoka had found the rogue camp's secondary route the fourteenth day with no issues. They had abandoned the original route since the incident with Hisoka. Leon told them to keep put and Killua and Hisoka would keep an eye on the route to intercept any deliveries. Two days later, they made a camp and set up the tent supplied to them.

They had fallen into quite the domestic routine. Whenever Killuas snares hadn't caught anything, Hisoka would return with relatively small game for them. After skinning and deboning, Killua would roast or stew the meat while Hisoka found a river to bathe. Killua found himself sticking close the rivers for this reason. He figured the small indulgences would keep Hisoka's simmering bloodlust at bay. So far, it had been working. Killua could tell Hisoka wasn't used to life in the wild. 

When he returned, his fiery hair spilled over his eyes and ears, wet strands clung to his neck. His skin was damp and dewy. His natural features softer without the makeup. 

"How was the water?" Killua asked, his question cut through the far away look in Hisoka's eyes. 

"Maybe you should come with me next time." He sat on a rock that had become the spot he frequented when they ate. It wasn't too far from the fire. 

"I don't need as much primping as you do." Killua recalled the training where he learned to control his sweat glands. Locked out of the estate until Illumi couldn't tell his scent from that of the surrounding mountain wildlife. He was about 7 and was kept out of the house for about six months. 

"I envy your natural beauty, Killua-kun." Hisoka’s voice was soft, genuine even. None of the teasing undertones Killua had gotten used to. 

Killua let out an indignant noise between stirring the stew he had been simmering. 

"I hope you don't mean to call me a liar," Hisoka said, his voice coming out closer than before. 

Killua looked over his shoulder to find him only a few inches away looking over his shoulder at the food. 

"Uh, no. Just I'd hardly call whatever you're referring to beautiful." 

"I always thought it a shame to waste beauty on those who could not see their own." Hisoka huffed as he dipped a finger in the stew. Killua made a sound of protest as Hisoks licked his finger and hummed appreciatively. 

"Does a painting think it's beautiful?" Killua asked. 

"No. But the artist does."

"That doesn't necessarily make it beautiful. I'm sure the blood you painted across Heaven's Arena is beautiful to you but that doesn't mean it  _ is _ beautiful." 

Hisoka took his seat again. "Are you calling me an artist?" 

Killua turned to Hisoka to let the food simmer more. Hisoka's eyes filled with understanding despite his response. Killua rolled his eyes and decided not to dignify him with his own response. 

"If I am an artist, I am struck with the worst case of avolition." 

Killua hardly thought that to be true but the fact he had admitted to it was revealing nonetheless. 

"I think the food you bring back is beautiful," Killua complimented. 

A thin eyebrow raised and Killua laughed. He thought only Gon could make him laugh. But the older man in front of him had look so absolutely baffled, he couldn’t help the sounds coming out.

"I can tell you kill them quickly. Mercifully. Makes it easier to prepare them." He explained. 

Hisoka crossed his legs at the ankles and said, "Animals don't deserve to be tortured." 

Killua hummed in agreement. 

Between taking turns scouting and tracking truck routes, the time went on in a simple fashion. Empty snares meant Hisoka went to hunt and Killa cooked. Killua found some of the snares torn or mangled one morning. He wasn’t sure if he could say an animal did it. No track marks. Only his and Hisoka’s. 

Another two days passed before any significant movement was made by the rogue Hunter's camp. Killua and Hisoka reported back to Leon that there were ten times as many men with guns hanging around and a heavily guarded truck arrived. They had unloaded a cage that would comfortably fit an adult lion and carried it into the mines. 

Leon ordered the team to take positions in the surrounding forest for an ambush. Killua and Hisoka stood in position waiting for orders in the northwest. Leon was south. The couple was southeast and the other teams were close by. 

"I do hate to sound cryptic and unoriginal but it is  _ very _ quiet."

Hisoka had confirmed Killua's own suspicions. There were less guards around the compound than usual now. About half of the lights were turned off. 

Killua radioed Leon. "They may be expecting us. Over." 

Leon inquired how and Killua explained his own suspicions. Not as many lights were on in the camp and the 

"Strange time to be thinking about the electric bill. Over." Leon sounded convinced. 

"What do you want to do? Over."

There was a short pause before the radio kicked in, "Stick to the plan."

Killua looked at Hisoka who seemed absolutely bored. The plan was to cut the lights and ambush while the enemy scrabbled in the dark. But Killua had a feeling things weren't going to go according to plan. It made him think of that couple that was apart of their team. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were involved somehow. 

The lights in the camp went out and Killua and Hisoka approached the camp and jumped over the fence. Landing on the dirt, Killua had suspected to hear the panicked voices of the enemy. Flood lights filled the courtyard of the compound from a generator kicking in. Killua saw Leon and three others from their team across the courtyard. 

"What is this?" Leon called. But there was no enemy and no answer. They vanished like shadows. No garbage, cigarette buds, no obvious outhouse, no food or sleeping quarters. 

"Someone had to turn on these damn lights." Leon gritted his teeth. 

"Maybe they knew we were coming," an older Hunter offered. 

The female Hunter who had been glued to a computer at the briefing disagreed, "Any major movement of people or product would've come up on my radar." 

Leon looked at Killua and Hisoka. 

"Nothing but that delivery a few days again. That was when the number of guards decreased."

"Not unlike a conjurer to have to decrease the number of what they are conjuring when they are focused on other things." Hisoka offered. He stood mostly uninterested on the outside of the group with his arms crossed. 

"I've never heard of conjurers being able to have their nen drive trucks." 

"Maybe the shipment was real. Maybe the guards were simply there to make us wait till they had time to escape." 

"Where are Lopi and Jin?" The older Hunter asked. 

Leon suddenly released a power burst on ren. Killua watched as Leon focused to find them. They should have been here if nothing went wrong. 

Leon's eyes opened suddenly and he pointed towards the southeast where the couple should've been positioned. 

"Lopi, Jin and a third person I don't know going away from the compound."

Killua took a runner's stance. Godspeed curled around him, electricity cracking into the air around him. "I'll catch them."

Godspeed had always sent adrenaline through Killua. The rush of the electricity lighting up every cell in his body. The weightlessness of his legs that harnessed most of the nen necessary to run as fast as he could. Killua jumped the fence and dove into the darkness of the wilderness. 

Killua could sense them now. They were just over the incline he was scaling. He jumped and landed in front of the trio who had just entered a small clearing. 

The couple had stopped abruptly, grasping at a small figure between them. They looked afraid and feral. Their features more animal than human. The markings on their face prominent and glowing. 

"Who is that?" Killua asked as the electricity around him sparked and snapped. 

"None of your business…"

"Our granddaughter!" The females yelled, "you must have family right? A sister even? We are just trying to save her from our son."

Killua's eyes narrowed. He knew better than anyone about the harsh realities of family. Sometimes having to save someone from their clutches. He thought of his and Alluka's situation. 

"The rogue Hunter is your son? What about the D2?"

They both looked at the young girl with dark hair covered in a dirty blanket with no shoes. Her face was small and her eyes wide. She looked famished and in no condition to travel. But something felt off about her. Her presence felt much like a void. Like what Killua thought a blackhole would feel like. Nothingness personified. 

"She is the drug."

Hisoka had caught up and stood behind them holding one of his cards. It was a lethal one, Killua could tell the difference by now. His pupils had shrunk to pinpoles again. The corners of his mouth looked like they would split from the smile forming there. His bloodlust radiated in the clearing. 

"How would you know that?" The male asked. Their stance became defensive. It may have been idiocy that they didn't run right then. But how far would they get with the young girl? 

"I didn't but it's the only thing that makes sense. She can somehow administer the drug. But it isn't D2. It's something far more.....dangerous." He licked his lips and let out a shuddering breath. 

The male took a fighting stance and began to throw knives at Hisoka who dodged expertly. He vaulted over them toward Killua. He yanked the small child from their arms with Bungee Gum. As she flew toward Killua, the female took a deep horse stance and summoned a bull which charged him. 

Killua didn't have the chance to contemplate how he would save his own life and the girl's life when Hisoka caught the ball of nen and dug his heels into the ground. 

The girl would land in his arms about the same time the attack would've reached him so he stepped forward to grab her and tried to use Godspeed to get out the way. But he couldn't manage to bring up the electricity. It wasn't that he was out, he had plenty of reserves but once the girl was in his arms he had lost the ability to control nen entirely. He barely managed to get out the way with his natural speed. 

Hisoka managed to redirect the nen as the male threw more knives at him. Opting to attack the seeming weaker opponent in the women, blades ripped through cloth and flesh and Hisoka stopped to look down. His clothes were frayed and he pulled a dagger out of his thigh. 

"I really liked those pants." 

Hisoka's bloodlust intensified as he charged the couple with his cards ready to swipe at flesh and limbs. Killua felt time slow down as the girl struggled in his grip. 

"Don't kill them!" Killua yelled. In his arms, the girl looked on in horror, tears welling in her dark eyes. Killua didn't want him or Hisoka to plague the girl's nightmares. This couple wasn't like his family, they didn't deserve to die. But he wasn't sure Hisoka would listen to him. 

Hisoka's speed overwhelmed the couple as he managed to strike the male and the female with just enough force to knock them unconscious. They would be down until the better part of their team managed to come along and secure them. Killua could tell that Hisoka had held back. The flow of his nen had blipped momentarily at Killua's voice. He was grateful that he didn't have to watch him murder the grandparents in cold blood. 

Hisoka went over to Killua and the girl. He knelt down to look both in the eye with a strained smile. "I imagine you are unscathed?"

Killua nodded. Killua made a mental note to unpack Hisoka's concern at a later time. The inability to produce his nen had sent a chill through him that had nothing to do with the weather. 

Killua could see Hisoka looking at him. "You're gonna take this one home too?" He smiled. 

Killua's breath hitched.  _ He knows about Alluka?  _ It was a reach as Killua hadn't so much as took Alluka home as he took her away from it. 

But before he could say anything, Leon had entered the clearing. He saw the couple on the ground and the girl in Killua's arms and didn't bother to ask. He called for backup up on the satellite phone given to them from the Association. 

"We found the Hunter barely alive in the mines. I'll assume that kid has something to do with it?"

Hisoka and Killua looked at each and nodded at the same time. Killua groaned. He had been on enough expeditions and assignments for the Association to know that there would be a ton of paperwork and interviews waiting for them. 


	4. Questions X And X Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua confronts Hisoka about his ties to Alluka's almost capture by Illumi, Gotoh and finds out more than what he was expecting....
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I think I'm getting back in the swing of things.

Killau found himself at the Association for another week for the debriefing and other paperwork. The team was kept separate until the seventh day for verification purposes. It was tiresome hanging around to wait to see if all of their stories matched up or if anyone was helping the traitors and the rogue Hunter. The Hunter in question had been on an unsanctioned expedition to the Dark Continent. The child's mother had come back pregnant in the form of a curse from that.

Killua asked Cheadle what they planned to do with the child. She gave a more honest answer than he expected during his interview. 

"She will be monitored for whether she is too dangerous for us to use. If what you say is true….having someone who can cancel nen without any obvious consequences would be quite the asset to have."

Killua understood that, probably better than anyone. But he gave her a word of advice anyway. 

"If she asks for anything, just give it to her. She deserves that much now that her life belongs to the Association."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Cheadle asked innocently. 

He shook his head and wondered what the Association would've done had they gotten Alluka in their hands. 

"Any power great enough to hold captive deserves whatever freedoms you can allot. Besides, I'm sure the Association can afford it. Whatever it is." Killua gave a grin that could rival one of Gon's. 

Cheadle's eyes narrowed. "I will determine that when the time comes."

Killua was released shortly after but that was several hours ago. He could've left on the next van back to the border but he found himself sticking around. He wasn't sure why until Hisoka sat next to him in the lobby. 

Dressed in a different more revealing outfit, Hisoka sat and crossed his long legs. Tight fitted dark navy crop top and loose, white haori with a heart and diamond symbol on each leg and matching navy boots. The sash that often wrapped around his abdomen was gone baring his naked stomach. His voice was cheerful despite being held captive for the last 7 days. Killua was more than annoyed but he managed not to direct that toward Hisoka. 

"I'd say you were waiting for me but that look on your face says you have something to say," he crooned innocently. 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Killua stood, hands in his pockets, and began to walk. There was a courtyard where they would have privacy, he hoped. Hisoka followed him silently. 

As he suspected there were only one or two other patrons enjoying lunch on the grass further away. Sitting at the secluded bench, Killua looked at Hisoka's face hoping to use his current mood as a point of reference for his upcoming questions. 

"Several years ago, I rescued my sister from my family. She was the only one who could save Gon."

"I heard." Hisoka continued to look forward. 

"Between getting her off Kukuroo mountain and getting to Gon, Illumi had intercepted us. Had I not convinced him otherwise, he would've taken her and probably killed her if not lock her back up again." 

Killua waited for Hisoka's posture to change, but it hadn't so he continued. 

"Now that I think of it. Illumi has a knack for being overly controlling in every situation," Killua thought of the needle his brother left in his head, "He wouldn't have asked for help in securing Alluka to ensure her capture if he didnt think it was necessary."

"Alluka? The name rings a bell." Hisoka said plainly. 

"Before that I managed to escape my escorts. Gotoh, our butler, had made it possible. But the Gotoh at Kukuroo right now isn't the real Gotoh. So I assume he's dead. Killed in the forest by whoever's Illumi had enlisted to help catch us."

"Mm." Hisoka looked Gon in the eye. Despite his relaxed state, he was prepared for an attack. Killua was learning to read him better. He was skilled in securing his prey into a sense of security while he hid the killing blow at the surface of his facade. Hisoka and Killua were the same this way. He attributed it to their manipulator traits. Killua didn't need him to say he killed Gotoh but it helped to know. Whether he was instructed to kill Alluka or Killua had little effect on how Killua was feeling now. In a world where everyone lied to Killua’s face on some level, he found himself drawn to honesty. Whether that was in Gon in the most straightforward way and now in Hisoka? 

No. The absence of confession wasn’t a confession. But Hisoka’s eyes spoke a valiant truth. He wasn’t going to apologize for what he did. He could have even told Killua he had enjoyed killing the loyal butler that had watched Killua grow up had this been several years ago. Killua could kill him now, but he had saved his life in the forest. But most importantly, he had done something he thought Hisoka was incapable of. He had restrained himself….for Killua’s sake. 

"Why didn't you kill that couple in the forest?"

Hisoka leaned forward to place an elbow on his knee and cupped his chin, a taunting smile on his face. 

"I didn't know we were playing twenty questions." 

"Is it because I asked?" Killua looked at him seriously hoping the older Hunter would understand his need for an actual answer.

Hisoka tapped a painted claw against his lip in contemplation before saying, "It wasn't so much you asking. You wanted it so I simply obliged." 

Hisoka leaned back on both hands and looked at Killua behind dark lashes. The movement made the muscle in his arms flex. Killua eyed the dip and curve in his muscles shamelessly. Hisoka had always exuded strength and power. Hidden behind his often playful look was a man as deadly as Illumi. Killua wasn't as intimidated by his strength as he used to be. But he wasn't sure when he started to find Hisoka outrightly attractive. Whether it was in the darkness of the forest, or the dancing light in the restaurant didn't seem to matter as much as what Killua wanted to do to him now. 

Killua gripped Hisoka's chin making Hisoka look him directly in the eyes. 

"Is it that you like me telling you what to do?" Killua was well aware how Hisoka lived as he pleased. Though he had been apart of several expeditions and missions, he'd always done as he wanted. He was familiar with this selfish way of living that he wondered why Hisoka had been so considerate of Killua the last two weeks. Saving him, allowing him to sleep in the tent without joining, watching him cook meals all while casting long lustful looks without pushing any boundaries. 

"I like the look on your face when I do it. Like I said in Yorkshin, I'm interested in what you're interested in." Hisoka admitted coyly.

Killua came down onto Hisoka's lips roughly. Their lips met like water and electricity. Currents rippled between them in an almost visible way. Hisoka made encouraging noises against Killua, as he deepened the kiss to an almost assaulting nature. Killua felt the urge to bruise Hisoka, not only because Hisoka could take it but he knew he'd like it. Killua didn't plan to fool himself into thinking this was him simply quenching the hunger he had come to know of the last three weeks. This was something different. Something stemming from their last meeting. A mix of jealousy, arousal, and want. 

He wanted to make pleasure for Hisoka feel like pain. He wanted them to mean the same thing coming from Killua. Killua dug his nails into Hisoka's chin just enough so that it left a pretty bruise to match his lips. 

When Killua pulled away he noticed the growing erection in Hisoka's pants. Undeniably aroused, Hisoka licked his lips while burning looks into Killua. His eyes traced the line of his lips, down his neck to Killua's own pulsing erection. 

"I don't mind being watched but it may be best to find a more private place for what you're thinking of doing to me." Hisoka's voice was heavy and thick with want.The Hunter was holding back, proving to Killua that he was capable of consideration. 

“I didn’t think you were bashful, Hiso-chan” Killua said. 

A flash of surprise and excitement wiped across Hisoka’s face. 

“Is it wrong to want you to see me without prying eyes?” 

Killua kissed him again in earnest. To Killua's surprise this didn't feel like a betrayal to Gon. Not that he had established a relationship with Gon to classify it as cheating. But he knew this was what Gon eventually wanted. Him learning that he wanted it too was reassuring. But he wanted to be gentle with Gon, thought him fragile despite his strength. And he wanted to wreck Hisoka. He wanted to see Hisoka take his cock in a slobbering, tearful mess. He wanted Hisoka under him begging and willing like a whore. 

It wasn't hard to find a semi private place in the courtyard. It was large and full of greenery. Tall trees and bushes giving shadows to dark corners and cover for the nonexistent wildlife. 

Killua coaxed Hisoka into another kiss in the darkness of the corner. Pinned to the wall, Hisoka's fingers caressed fine, white hair while another hand fisted the cock in Killua's pants. Killua's fingers dipped under Hisoka's top and circled his nipples slowly. Killua grins as he thinks of something he knew the masochist would enjoy. Carefully, he charged his thumb and forefinger with a small amount of electricity. He had never had the wherewithal to focus his nen to such a degree. He mostly used it to make his punches hurt more or to send throes of electricity at an enemy. Hisoka jerked back and released a sweet moan. It encouraged Killua to add more electricity to his fingers as he kissed and bit into the delicate skin of Hisoka's neck. 

"Nughh, Killu..ahh" Hisoka sung. 

Killua pinched harder, electricity coursing through his fingers in short pulses. Killua nibbled at the other nipple, now at full attention from the abuse of the other. Killua sent a relatively high voltage into the fleshy peak and Hisoka jerked closer to him. 

"Ahh, so….. good." 

Hisoka's sounds were as sweet as the sounds Gon had made in the restaurant. It tugged at the same parts in him as that night. 

Killua bit into Hisoka’s collarbone in hopes of leaving marks on the pale Hunter’s skin. Killua’s cock ached at the thought of his soft mouth on his cock. As if he could read Killua's mind, Hisoka dropped to his knees to expertly undo his haori all the while maintaining eye contact. Molten golden eyes challenged electric blue. 

Long fingers gripped the elastic waistband and Killua's cock sprung forward. Hisoka gave the same look Killua's seen him give to Gon. It was animalistic. Like a predator closing in on prey. It makes Killua's cock twitch. Killua loved a challenge. Maybe it was his upbringing or something that he was born with. But Killua had realized early on that he enjoyed inflicting pain. It pushed new buttons when the person receiving the pain appreciated it. 

Hisoka lapped the blushing pink head slowly. "Is this what you want Killu-kun? My mouth here?" His tongue darted out and teased his slit. His warm breath ghosted the taut skin of Killua's erection. 

Soft kisses to the head and underside made Killua groan. He was _ teasing _ him. Hisoka knew what was next yet he still managed to make Killua shudder as his lips grazed his cock.

Hisoka hadn’t taken Killua in his mouth fully yet as if he was waiting for something. He hissed at the minimal contact until he realized that he knew what Hisoka wanted. He wanted Killua to make him take him. Killua wondered if Hisoka was like this with Gon. Begging for it in a way that navigated the border of pain and pleasure. Killua would show him he wasn't like Gon. He'd make him savor and commit every inch of him to memory. The sight of Hisoka at the mercy of his cock rolled over in Killua’s head and avalanched. Soon, Hisoka's face plastered in ecstacy while Killua's hand wrapped around his throat invaded the forefront of his mind. Flashes of Hisoka’s pleasure stricken face with growing welps and bruises against his skin gave Killua new purpose.

He yanked at Hisoka's hair from the root and craned Hisoka's neck slightly to get a better look at the man on his knees. Hisoka's mouth gaped open, tongue swiped across his lips making them glisten. His eyes were hooded with hunger and need. Hisoka's hand gripped Killua's thighs in desperation.  _ Beautiful, _ Killua thought. 

"Looks like  _ you _ want your mouth there."

Hisoka's impatient whine had confirmed Killua's suspicions. His mouth hung open waiting for Killua to feed him. Killua's grip on his hair helped in teasing the older man, keeping the tip of his cock only inches from his waiting lips. 

"I want-"

"Put it in your mouth," the command absolute. 

Hisoka took him hungrily and Killua braced the wall. His warm mouth was almost too much. Killua whined as Hisoka pressed his tongue against his girth. Hisoka didn't lose eye contact and Killua managed to gain some composure in spite of him. Hisoka pulls back to lap the fluid at the tip of Killua's cock before hollowing his cheeks to take him fully again. Killua's fingers loosened his hold on red strands allowing him more range of movement. Hisoka's moans of satisfaction made heat pool into Killua's stomach. Wet slurping noises emanated from where they connected as Hisoka's head bobbed to the rhythm of Killua's high pitched groans. 

Killua could hardly believe his current position. Months ago, he had revolted at the thought of Hisoka. Revolted at the thought of Gon under the older Hunter. 

Killua's hips met Hisoka's mouth wildly. He could hear the tiny gags from his cock reaching the deepest parts of his mouth and felt his throat constrict at the punishment. It was hard for Hisoka to keep eye contact now as all his attention was focused on trying not to choke on his meal. Killua could feel Hisoka’s nails dig into his hips as he braced for leverage. 

Killua could think of nothing but the way he filled every crevice of Hisoka's mouth. The way his rough tongue messaged the underside and, occasionally, his teeth grazing his shaft dangerously. Killua felt his eventual orgasm careening closer to the surface. He slowed his hips down to draw it out but mostly to punish Hisoka more. 

Hisoka's face was wet from the abuse. But his eyes reassured Killua that he enjoyed every bit. Dark lines from mascara blotched his cheeks black. The view nearly sent Killua over the edge. He gave another command, "Don't swallow." 

Killua's orgasm ripped through him like currents. Hisoka didn't move as he allowed the younger man to buck and ride his orgasm out. His cum coated Hisoka's tongue like a fine wine. Slightly bitter and thick. He did as he was told and held it in his mouth. Killua pulled his cock out, the suction created by Hisoka's mouth almost reeling him back in. 

He grabbed Hisoka's jaw roughly, prying it open. "Open."

Hisoka obliged. Killua watched as he played with the cum and rolled his tongue back and forth giving Killua a nice show of the meal he'd given him. 

"Swallow," Killua commanded softly, almost lovingly. Hisoka took several gulps before sticking his tongue out to show him he had finished his meal entirely, gratefully. 

"Good." Killua watched Hisoka beam with pride, loving the praise. Killua released him and admired the mess he had made of him. He wiped the dark marks from his face with the pad of his thumb, smearing his makeup more. 

The want hadn't left Hisoka's eyes. Killua caressed his chin softly and knelt to kiss him. The taste of his mouth was both bitter and sweet. 

"Gon made me promise."

"Promise what?" Killya admired the bruises he put on Hisoka. Blues and purples painting his skin and lips. His mural. 

"That we only get to have each other when it's all three of us. It's a shame. I think we'd have fun."

Hisoka's erection strained against the fabric of his pants. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked slowly. 

"You said you like to be watched, right?" A devilish grin creeped across Killua's pale face. A matching grin consumed Hisoka's. Killua knew he would have to have a conversation with a dark haired man. But now, he would enjoy the other interested party in front of him. 


	5. Bitter X and X Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua takes Gon on a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this update taking so long. I've been painting like crazy. Hopefully I can start selling them, once I get a few going. Take a look at my instagram, @pandababe315, for some samples. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and waiting! Enjoy!

Killua waited for Gon to get off his ship at the dock. The dock was busy with crewmen and people waiting for lovers and family members to return. Killua felt out of place. Having told Gon his decision, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to greet him. Killua stood in front of a flower shop for about an hour trying to decide if it was appropriate to get Gon flowers. He decided against it knowing the boy would only have a day to spare for going off to meet a potential client. The flowers would have to be left behind and would be a waste. 

The passengers disembarked in single file and Gon was easy to spot. Apparently, it wasn’t hard to spot Killua as Gon ran to him. Gon crashed into Killua. The weight of him familiar and welcoming. The young man’s arms wrapped around Killua tightly. Their bodies flush against each other, a soft hum of appreciation vibrated in Killua's chest. When Gon pulled away his hands lingered on Killua’s hip. 

Gon tilted his head. "You really are like a cat." 

Killua felt his cheeks warm and he turned away slightly to watch a pair of birds soar low by the docks. 

With a smile like the sun reflecting over water, blinding and sharp, Gon cupped Killua's face. His fingers were rough, most likely calloused from his endless training. But the roughness was distinctly Gon, so Killua leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered at the Hunter who held him captive. 

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Gon's voice was soft. 

Killua hummed an agreement. Gon leaned in and ghosted his lips over Killua's before capturing them in a chaste kiss. Killua's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to commit the feeling of Gon to memory. He fit neatly in his arms despite being a few inches shorter than Killua. He was solid, mostly muscles, but Killua could feel the parts of him that were soft. Like his hips and backside.

Gon pulled away and grinned at the less than composed state Killua was in. 

"So, what do you have planned for us?" A teasing smile pulled at the dark haired boys lips. 

_ Oh. Right.  _ Killua managed to sober up despite the devastating effects Gon’s attentions had on him. He’d almost forgotten this was supposed to be a _ date _ . 

Killua took a calculated step back to get his bearings. He still kept his arms wrapped around Gon who didn't seem to mind.

Killua had overheard at the flower shop that most places were closing early today due to some sort of festival later. He had originally planned lunch and a walk to the secluded beach the front desk attendant had told him about when he checked into his room yesterday. Despite getting here a day early, Killua’s wasn’t well prepared but hoped their familiarity would dictate the natural course of their day. 

“The breakfast on the ship wasn’t too filling so we can grab a bite first.” Gon smiled knowingly. 

_ Ahh, yes.  _

Killua had forgotten Gon’s expertise in dating. He was grateful but he hoped Gon wouldn’t have to try to direct the date too much. Killua tried to hard not to think to much about his own lack of expertise in the area. 

Without faltering, Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and they walked toward the center of town. 

With a considerable port, the fish market was relatively big. Crates of fish of all varying sizes, lined the walkways and outside of stores. Gon began talking about his last visit with Kite.

Killua wasn’t sure how much Kite remembered. He knew Gon visited often since they seemed to age pretty quickly. “How are they doing?” 

Having experienced his own and Gon’s grief for the man Gon had considered a teacher and friend, Kite being alive had nearly knocked Killua off his feet. Finding out that he was the twin sister of the Chimera Ant King seemed a small trade. Gon had called Killua right after meeting them for the first time and talked his ear off for almost two hours. 

“Great. They get dizzy spells sometimes when they try to remember more of their past life. They had to get their Hunter’s license again since the Hunter’s Association doesn’t give new ones.” 

Killua hummed thoughtfully. He could understand the position it put the Hunter’s Association in. Without Kite’s body and only their basic understanding of everything that happened back then, they wouldn’t be hard pressed to issue a license to an Ant claiming to be a highly ranked Hunter. But if they had taken the exam just like everyone else, they didn’t have the foothold to deny them a license. It also allowed them to monitor Kite and the movement of the remaining Ants better. 

_ I was in NGL too long, _ he thought as he wondered why he’d considered the position of the Hunter’s Association. It made him think of the events near the end of his trip. Of Hisoka. 

“It’s good that they have you then.” Killua said instead. Killua squeezed Gon’s hand who reciprocated appreciatively.

“We found a few more Chimera Ants in Meteor City. Kite was able to recruit them.” 

Beyond the fish markets was a bustling city with a dialect similar to Killua’s home. They were able to navigate pretty effortlessly to a small cafe not far from the port. Killua had been there when he first got in before heading to his hotel room. The cafe attendant had recommended the tiramisu cake when he noticed that it didn't have anything chocolate in season. His sweet tooth hummed happily.

They sat at a small round table across from each other. The same cafe attendant, a young girl with dark brown hair drawn into two high pigtails and freckles across her , came to take their order. 

“I’ll start with a juice.” Gon handed the small plastic menu back to the girl. 

She nodded and turned to Killua with a smile. 

“Same as yesterday?” Killua’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to remember him, let alone his order. The day before had been busy from what he could tell. She bounced between tables happily. Killua left a huge tip as he didn’t want to bother her with getting his change.  _ Maybe that’s why _ .

She noted his order and promised a quick return. He looked at Gon whose face flashed an emotion so quick he could hardly register it. It was quickly replaced by one of his smiles but didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Tiramisu?” Gon asked. Killua noticed a slight edge to his voice. 

“They only get chocolate during the colder months. But they have enough left over from last year’s shipment for the topping.”

It seemed like an odd thing to explain to Gon. If they had chocolate cake, he would order it. But the Tiramisu had a bitterness to it that he didn’t mind and he wanted to share it with him. 

The attendant returned shortly after, placing a cup of orange juice and a hefty slice of Tiramisu with a tiny cup of espresso for Killua. “I told them to cut it a little bigger for you.” She winked and quickly began flitting between tables. 

He thanked her before she left and pushed the plate toward the middle of the table. She had only given them one spoon. He looked up to find Gon looking distractedly around the room. His eyes often caught the attendant who was servicing a couple a few tables down. 

“You come here often?” He drummed his fingers on the table. 

Killua shook his head as he went to take a spoonful of tiramisu just as it clicked. It was subtle and unfamiliar because he had never seen it come from Gon. It was usually him protecting Gon from the Palm’s and other crazy older woman. He gave a sly smile and took a neat spoonful of the cake and presented it to Gon. 

At first, he had turned his head. Killua shrugged and took a bite for himself. He let out an audible noise, exaggerating the taste of the confection. Earning Gon's curious gaze, he turns the spoon upside down and drag the metal slowly between his lips. Killua scoops another bit and offers to Gon again. Lips parted and wrapped around the spoon. Gon's sound is nowhere near Killua's but he enjoys the look of delight on his face. It suits him better.

Killua coaxed another spoonful into Gon and licks the spoon. It was warm from Gon’s mouth. 

"So I hear you and Hisoka warmed up to each other." An impish glint flashes across Gon’s face. 

It caught Killua off guard. It's not supposed to be a secret but he hadn't expected Hisoka to tell Gon so soon. The look on Gon's face was pleased. But Killua was not sure if it was from the confection they shared or whatever lewd retelling of Hisoka and his encounter. 

"He's grown on me." Killua opted instead of diving into details. The cafe was busy, this wasn’t the place for it. 

"He's good at that," Gon agreed. 

"When will you see him again?"

Gon thought for a moment, "Hopefully I get to see you both next month at Heaven's Arena. Zushi told me that there's a local celebration happening."

Gon noticed the panicked expression in Zillua's face. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for two people. Zushi and I reconnected when I passed through Heaven's Arena last year. He’s crazy strong now."

Killua nodded but couldn't get the idea out his head that someone else may be added to their little triangle. The messiness of it made Killua turn his nose up instinctively. Gon hadn’t noticed between Killua feeding him more of the cake. 

Killua and Gon both finished off the cake and left the cafe without seeing the waitress again. Killua is grateful as he didn't want to let the day be soured by her friendliness, which Gon obviously didn't like. It made Killua wonder why he would be jealous of a stranger and not shown any displeasure at the fact that Hisoka and he had relations without him. 

They made their way to the festival. The grid system of the city makes it easy to follow the instructions the woman at the flower shop had given him. There were still some stands that needed to set up but they found a few places where there were games. The excitement for them vibrated between the two young men as they held their own personal scoreboard. They were standing in line for a strongman game when Gon said, "How about we raise the stakes?" 

“What? Bragging rights not enough?” 

It earned Killua a mischievous grin. 

Killua couldn’t help the grin that formed on his own lips. "Sure, what do you want?"

Gon was holding Killua's hand as they stood in line with their shoulders almost touching. He put a finger to his chin and then smiled, "I get to choose what you wear when we meet at Heaven's Arena."

"I never said I was gonna meet you guys there." Killua said. 

Gon groaned, "Yeah, but why wouldn't you?"

It was typical of Gon to just assume that Killua would make plans to see them after only just hearing about it. It was Killua’s own fault, he had followed him to the brink of death before. What was a simple trip to Heaven’s Arena. 

_ Maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I don't wanna share you. _

Killua rubbed his neck with his free hand, “Maybe I have plans.” 

"Reschedule then. It’s the first time we’ll see each other when everyone is ‘all in’." Gon made it sound like some gamble and maybe it was. Killua had never done anything like this before. Killua never had the practice of sharing, let alone sharing a lover with someone else. 

“Alright” Killua caved, “What do you want?” 

"I get to choose what you wear.” Killua raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t particularly attached to his wardrobe but he had to admit that he favored a particular aesthetic. Gon’s sense of style was simplistic so he figured maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“What do you want?" The line moved up slightly and they took a few steps forward. 

Despite this feeling like any of their games they've played over the years, Killua knew that he could ask for more. But now he couldn't decide. Or rather he didn't know what at this stage in their relationship was too much or too little. Gon was asking for something pretty straight-forward and simple. He didn’t want to seem selfish or ask for something like a kiss. 

He thought of Hisoka and an idea popped into his head. Gon’s face beamed when the white haired young man told him what he was wagering for. 

Gon beat Killua in the strongman game, Killua finessed the ring toss easily. Afterwards, there was a dumpling eating contest that they both lost to a young girl half their size. It had gotten to them after the contest that she only joined when there were tourists so she could win. Gon congratulated her and promised to beat her next time. The smile she gave reminded Killua of Alluka. It made him wonder how Alluka and Gon would get along. 

Gon and Killua were walking around a little while later when they passed by a fortune teller's booth. The ethereal purples and reds seemed to catch Gon's attention as he pivoted and made a beeline toward it. There were no other patrons. It seemed as if they gave the booth at least six feet distance. The women there, dark skinned with pale grey eyes, didn't seem dangerous. But Killua had been wrong before. 

The velvet cloth on the table had a few spiritual items for sale. None had caught the dark haired Hunter's attention like the woman herself. 

Her eyes looked from her book to Gon lazily. "You require a fortune?"

Her accent was thick, almost indecipherable to Killua's ears. It seemed familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint it. 

Gon nods, seemingly understanding. She closes her book without marking her page and gestures toward the stool across from her. Gon sat and his body was tense. Killua stood beside him, arms crossed. What he thought Gon would get from this woman, he didn't know. So he waited and watched.

She took a deck of oversized cards from beneath the table and handed them to Gon. an instruction akin to "shuffle" escaped her lips. Gon shuffled the cards clumsily. It was a simple shuffle, just placing cards on top of others after splitting them into three smaller decks. He finished his shuffle and handed the cards back to the woman who placed them neatly on the table. She instructed him to split the pile into three. 

She didn't touch the piles, just explainef what they each represent. "Past, present, future". Gon nods. Killua can't see his face but he's sure it was serious. Gon flipped the first card from his Past pile and looked to the woman for an answer. 

The blue card had a hanging man etched in gold. "You have sacrificed greatly and suffered irreversible loss." 

Killua saw the tension in Gon's shoulders before he felt it with his nen. Killua wondered if that meant Kite or his own nen. Irreversible in that Kite was no longer in his old body, or human. Or Gon's nen was not coming back. The latter seemed more believable as the former would make more sense if Kite was here getting their own fortune told with a deck of cards. It was a subject they hadn't talked about in a long time. Not that it hindered Gon and his work as a Hunter, he was given a special Hunter license but he would never get work from the Hunter's Association. 

Gon touched the next card and Killua put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to do this."

"He couldn't get up if he wanted to." The woman looks at Killua boredly. Killua concentrated his eyes and saw an aura of nen surrounding Gon, the stool and the cards. 

" _ Fortune’s Fate _ forces the patron to complete his fortune. He cannot move or leave until he does."

Gon looked over his shoulder at Killua and smiled, "It's okay. I'm not in any danger so I'll flip the last two cards and we'll go to the beach like you wanted."

It all felt strangely familiar. Killua had watched Gon make ridiculous decisions and felt helpless to stop him before. But Killua nodded, he had accepted this part of Gon. And as long as he wasn't in danger, the woman would escape with her life. 

Gon proceeded to turn the second card, The Lover. It held two figures holding hands and looking at each other. Killua could guess what that meant. He didn’t understand why he needed to sit at this woman’s booth for confirmation of what he already knew. Then again, he had no inkling to guess the future. Maybe that’s why he decided to sit down at this raggedy booth. 

"You have formed a new partnership recently. It is a strong union." She speaks and looks at Killua, her grey eyes unreadable. Gon nodded and placed his hand on the third and final card. 

He flipped it and it was two swords piercing through a heart but it’s upside down. "Hey, what does that mean?" Killua asked. 

"Heartbreak. The two swords represent two entry points, or two reasons for this future heartbreak. This is unavoidable." Her voice was low and authoritative. 

Killua watched Gon looking down at the cards contemplatively. 

“Can I try again?” Gon asked. 

“Double the fare,” She said and tapped the wooden bowl on the table. Gon threw some jenny in the bowl and proceededto shuffle the cards again. 

_ What are you looking for? _

Gon split the deck into four piles this time. Killua saw the gypsy woman's mouth curl into a sinister smile. “Why four?” 

“You’ll see.” She said to Killua. 

She watched Gon intently as he flipped the first three cards over again, this time without hesitation. They were the same cards in the same order. He paused before flipping the last one and looked up at the woman.

She spoke before Gon could. “It is an unusual tarot reading. The fourth pile may be used for wisdom or advice. Most fortune tellers use it as a pretense while nullifying its effects afterwards. I never use this formation.” 

“So whatever it says comes to reality?” 

“Yes, harshly so, young man. I do not dare taint my cards by nullifying them. Are you prepared for that young man.” 

Gon nodded his understanding. 

“What are the odds?” Killua asked. Killua didn’t know much about psychic-based nen but he wondered if there was a chance that the fortune could be avoided. 

The woman considered him carefully. “One to one, in my experience.” 

Killua felt his heart rate quicken. Whatever was under that card was sure to happen. Did Gon know that? Did he do this on purpose?

“I’ve seen this done before. I was curious to see what it would be for me this time.” 

A sense of dread became a weight in Killua’s stomach. But there was nothing he could do. Gon was already flipping it over. A brown hand stopped him and tututed him. 

“This format is dealer’s choice.” 

Gon pulled his hand away and watched the woman flip the card over. There was a figure surrounded by various symbols, The World. It was upside down from Gon’s perspective.The woman’s face was unreadable. 

“Time is of the essence. You must complete your task before the window closes or you will be unable to regain what you have lost.” 

Killua balled of his fists and spat bitterly, “What does that even mean you hag?” 

“No idea. Only your partner can tell you that. Or from his point of view, the window has closed and what has been lost can never be regained.” 

“This is stupid Gon, let’s go.” 

Gon had not moved a muscle since the card was flipped over. Killua started to walk away hoping it would trigger Gon to follow. Killua called his name two or three times until he answered. As if coming from a trance, Gon looked back at him with far away eyes before thanking the fortune teller and catching up with Killua. 

“Stupid hag. Doesn’t even know if the card means one thing or another.” 

“Killua."

Killua turned to look back at his best friend. The stifled air of melancholy around them had created some emotional distance. Killua cursed himself. Cursed that stupid woman who had ruined such a perfect day. He had a second mind to turn around and trash the already battered booth. Gon must've seen a murderous look on his face and he caught Killua's arm and linked it with his own.

"We have one more game to play."

Killua's soft spot for games and Gon, had hardly drawn him from his own melancholy. Though he was determined to keep the day from being spoiled. Their final game was a shooting game. Killua won, sealing his wager for the next time they saw Hisoka. But he couldn’t help but think that Gon had allowed him to win. 

Afterwards, they made their way to the beach. Other couples were either walking across the beach or making out by bonfires. They enjoyed a companionable silence as the sun dipped below the water. Gon's boat left early the next morning. Killua knew Gon hadn't booked a hotel and his stomach was doing flips thinking about where the night was headed. Gon knelt down and grip a stone in his hand and threw it into the ocean. They both stopped to watch the stone skip through the water and finally disappear below the surface. The hues of reds and orange decorated the sky and reflected like stones off the water.

"What was the deal with that fortune?" Killua asked. The words had come out before he could stop himself. His curiosity got the better of him.

"I've had my fortune told before by others in every city I've been to. I get the same three cards everytime, or similar interpretations of the cards."

"If you knew what your fortune would be, why did you do it this time?"

"I was curious. Sometimes the fortune for the future changes, sometimes it reverts back to the original card."

Killua thought of the card with the card that the woman had said meant "heartbreak". Killua had no intentions of hurting Gon. It's the last thing he wanted. He thought of Hisoka. He wasn't the type to have ulterior motives so it wasn't something that Killua would bet on. Again, Gon was holding something to his chest and leaving Killua out.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Killua asked, his tone pensive.

Gon looked at him from behind dark lashes and tilted his head slightly with his smile. "Don't be so serious Killua. If there was something I knew was going to happen, I would tell you. I'm not that boy anymore."

Killua was hesitant.  _ Maybe it's me that's afraid to get hurt. _ Killua laid down at the edge of the water and threw an arm over his eyes in exasperation.

"I had a lot of fun today, Killua." Gon's voice had come from next to him. Killua felt the nearby sand dip under Gon’s weight.

Killua peaked at him from behind his arm and was rewarded with a serene expression on Gon's face. It wasn't the tight lipped smile he got after leaving the fortune teller. His face was relaxed, his shoulders slumped as he drew his knees to his chest. The sight stole Killua's breath and had to take a minute to relearn how to breathe before he could speak again.

"I'm glad. I was....nervous. I've never really been on a date."

"Take it from someone who has been on a lot of dates. You're doing fine."

"Bet those old ladies you dated were more entertaining." The mood of the date had dipped a few times. He found out that Gon could get jealous and there were still things he had to learn about him.

Gon rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you can say that. But I was never really myself during those dates. They weren't my best friend."

Killua took a moment to sit up and watched Gon stare at the expanse of the water. Much like the water, there was a darkness in Gon that Killua had to admit that he was attracted to. When they met at the Hunter exam all those years ago, he had simply saw a boy his age and attached himself to see how boys his age were. He had learned more about himself than what made the average boy in his adventures with Gon. The droning hours of Trick Tower, their time in YorkShin, and NGL had given Killua the time to see what kind of person Gon was. Reckless, impulsive, kind, a good friend. Those were just a few of many. Killua was one of the lucky few to stand in his brightness and not get burned by it.

It wasn’t long before they had found themselves kissing each other between gulps of air as they slipped into Killua's hotel room. Sand between their toes and lingering sugar on their lips from the festival confectionaries. Golden skin pressing against pale skin in the darkness of the room. Even in the darkeness, Gon's skin glowed like the dipping sun against the horizon. Killua wanted to taste every inch but the other had his hand pinned above his head against the wall. Killua’s kisses were feverish against Gon’s, hoping to prove the tarot cards wrong. Killua would never hurt him. Never cause him heartbreak if he could help it. 

His skin burned at the place Gon kissed and suckled. He would never admit having made the noises Gon had wrestled from him from his trail of kisses at his collarbone and neck. They sounded desperate and needy in the quiet room. Gon hitched Killua's legs over his hips, the friction making his cock twitch. He could feel Gon in the ways he's always wanted to feel him since he'd realized how he truly felt.

Gon released Killua hands with a single command, "Bed."

Killua crossed the space between the front door and bed in a few strides and laid back. The duvet ruffling under him as he scooted back to the middle of the mattress.

Gon had looked like some sort of predator as he took his shirt off and climbed across the bed to Killua painfully slow. Gon eyes captured his in a trance. Killua made an effort to catch his breath under the darkened gaze of the man above him. 

Gon palmed Killua’s ass and dipped a thumb into the waistband of his pants. Killua flushed as his pants were pulled down to his ankles, exposing pale skin. 

The position was awkward for Killua. He had never been in this position before. 

Gon seemed to sense his uneasiness, "You okay?" A light peck ghosted Killua’s inner thigh. 

Killua could hear the grin in his voice. He nods.

"Are you...?" Realization in Gon's voice makes the embarrassment spread through Killua's cheeks.

"No!" he says too quickly. "Just I've always been the one" he swallows thickly, "in your position."

Gon made a noise of understanding. His touches had become more gentle. He places a pillow under Killua’s lowers back and looks over the pale man’s body adoringly

Killua watches Gon dip down at the edge of the bed and out of his sight. He had expected Gon to touch his cock but instead something wet and rough pressed against the sensitive ring of muscle between Killua's pale cheeks. Killua hisses. No one has ever touched him there before besides himself, of course. Pleasure rips through his spine as it probed and sought entrance. Gon gripped the back of Killua’s thighs and held him in place. 

Killua wasn't sure which to pay attention to, the aching in his cock or the wetness of Gon's tongue. The tip of Killua's cock is a dusty pink from his arousal. While holding Kullua's hands with one hand, Gon gives Killua's cock languid strokes. Killua releases a needy groan and his hips buck against the rough, calloused hands stroking him. 

Killua’s hips moved on their own to match the quickened strokes on his cock. He was being penetrated by the wet appendage on the up stroke. The kaleidoscope of pleasure blurred his senses. He couldn’t hear the pleas and moans coming from his lips though they encouraged the dark haired Hunter to suckle and lick his ass tenderly despite the pace he had set for Killua’s cock. 

"G-Gon...I-" His voice was hoarse. Gon suddenly stopped stroking, his fist at the base of his cock effectively trapping his orgasm. Killua had whined pathetically as his orgasm was denied. Gon began to fuck his hole with his tongue. 

“Pl-please, Gon. L-let me….” The words were lost to a high pitched moan that was ripped from him. 

His hole stretched at the will of Gon’s tongue, the appendage probing deeper and faster. Gon’s grip hadn’t laxed and the build up was starting to become painful for Killua. But Killua endured the lashing until Gon finally released his grip. His seed covered Gon’s hand, his abdomen and chest at an alarming speed and distance. Gon stroked Killua softening cock languidly through the intense wave that had crashed over him. 

Killua threw an arm over his face. He thought of his intense run in with Hisoka in NGL and swallowed at the thought of when they were all together. Gon kissed the pale Hunters thighs before drawing Killua in a tight embrace on the bed. Killua wasn’t sure how much more he could take from both men before he imploded. That promise to hold off penetrative sex made Killua mentally groan. He wanted more, needed more. 

Soon, Gon had kissed Killua into a more relaxed state. For the first time in a long time, Killua was able to drift into a dreamless sleep. 


	6. Marriage X and X Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is reminded of his estranged husband Hisoka
> 
> Or 
> 
> Illumi is a bad husband lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love that Illumi and Hisoka being married is canon in the manga. I will use that to my advantage here. *evil laugh*
> 
> I didn't forget about this. Please accept this short chapter until Sunday.  
> Thank you for sticking with this. 
> 
> Please comment!

A pathetic sound escaped the target’s mouth as foam spilled between his lips. The needle that punctured his neck glowed in the dim light of the lavish dining room. The man was an influential underground money launderer who had skimmed off the top too much. Killing him was a job beneath Illumi’s skills. A less experienced assassin would have completed this job with no issues. There wasn't any real security on the property besides cameras and a few dogs. Illumi did prepare for his personal bodyguard but he must've been sent home early. It seemed the rich often forget the dangers of being wealthy. Unfortunately, this man was a victim of his own hubris. 

Illumi had declined the job when Milluki had directed it his way. He had just come from another job where the target had several rare nen users. The job wasn’t hard but it would put the Zoldyck family in a position to take the target’s contacts for their own. An important power grab but no less boring. But when he heard that this target was married, he accepted the job without even confirming the pay. 

Illumi pulled the needle from the man’s neck and his head slumped forward. A scream came from the woman sitting on the other side of the dinner table. Ilumi had interrupted what he supposed was an anniversary dinner. There were flowers and candles setting a mood Illumi had known to be somewhat romantic. The man’s ring had been recently polished as well as the woman’s.

The woman was sobbing now, her face marked with dark splotches from her makeup. 

Illumi glided around the table and looked down at the woman. Her dark hair was swept in manicured waves and swept to one side. She was dressed in a modest dress with a boatneck line and matching shoes. The ropes wrapped around her wrinkled the smooth chiffon of the dress. 

“How long have you been married?” He asked, as casually as one would ask for the time. 

“What?” she asked, tears and fluids streaming from her eyes and nose. 

“By the style of your ring, 10 years? Longer?” He tilted his head inquisitively, waiting for a response. 

The women sniffed a few times and stuttered a response, “Today was our 20th anniversary.” 

Illumi looked at her wedding ring thoughtfully. He had never given Hisoka a ring. Though their marriage was anything but traditional as it was transactional. Staring over the dead husband and soon to be dead wife made him think of the man he hadn’t seen in quite some time. Illumi didn’t believe that their agreement steered far from the baser form of marriage. Hisoka would never become an heir to the Zoldyck estate but Illumi would receive whatever Hsioka owned. Not that it would be much. Illumi knew he was a man of very few possessions. Possessions of any value to Illumi, that is. 

But still, he felt something similar to nostalgia for Hisoka Morrow and wondered what he could be doing now if he wasn’t dead already. 

“And what did he get you….for your anniversary?” Illumi had not known what sparked this thread of questioning. He had extracted what was necessary from his target. This was something….different. Secondary targets were nothing more than a bonus. Illumi was never one to be subject to fleeting whims. But figured it would be educational either way if the answer bore no fruit. 

The woman looked at Illumi with wide eyes. In hopes that her answers would spare her life, she answered, “He got me a bracelet…..w-with my birthstone.” 

Illumi’s eyes panned down to her wrist. The alexandrite stones shone brightly of purples, blues, greens. The colors changed whenever you looked at it from a different angle. The light sometimes catches more blue than purple, or more green than blue sometimes, The golden clasp dug into her skin from the ropes anchored around them. Illumi thought it would compliment a certain man’s golden eyes. 

Illumi freed it from her wrist and eyed it. It was expensive. The weight of it told Illumi the stones were natural and not man made or mixed. 

The needle entered the woman's head before she even realized. Her face frozen in a mix of terror and surprise. Illumi gently placed the bracelet in an inside pocket. He pulled out his phone and sent a single text to his….estranged husband: "When is our anniversary?"


	7. Fours X A X Crowd

Hisoka wasn't sure how he'd been convinced to go out with Gon and Killua. Maybe it was the thought of watching their toned and flexible forms under neon lights. Or maybe he had developed a soft spot for them already. Hisoka tucked the thought away. Hisoka was pretty familiar with the night life that glittered below Heaven’s Arena since he’d taken up a semi-permanent residence in the fighting tower. 

He stood in his room, a tall mirror in front of him and the cityscape glittering through the floor to ceiling windows like the stars they competed with. The city was in a state of celebration for some reason or another. Hisoka would rather enjoy the comfort of his room but two particularly delectable young men had insisted on joining the festivities. 

Who was he to ruin their fun?

Their lunch date in YorkShin two weeks ago, had turned into a small celebration where they each presented each other with a gift to celebrate them officially dating. Hisoka received a thin gold choker with a ringlet attached to it and a matching gold ring. He found matching toys for them that they could wear discreetly. They promised Hisoka they'd wear it on their date tonight. 

After a long look in the mirror, he decided he would wear a low cut top with a keyhole cut out, revealing defined, pale skin. He slipped on dark and loose fitting bottoms that tapered down to his ankles and hung low on his hips. He found his favorite earrings, a set of hanging gold hearts. He wore the gold choker and ring on his right thumb. 

He was torn between the shin high lace up boots or the three inch heeled boots with gold spikes on the toe. He clicked his tongue indecisively when his phone chirped. The screen lit up with a message from Illumi.

Hisoka arched a thinly plucked eyebrow. How typical of Illumi to poke into his life when he was the last thing on his mind. Hisoka wasn’t the type that could be taken off guard. Living a life with very few rules and no expectations had conditioned him this way. Maybe he had been spending too much time with Gon, as Illumi’s text had stirred something unfamiliar in the pit of his stomach. 

_ Our anniversary?  _

If he was referring to when they signed papers to be legally married then that was five...no, six years ago. It was the date Illumi seemed to be looking for which Hisoka could never forget. What did that matter? It was anything but a typical arrangement despite having consummated it that evening with him on a whim. Hisoka responded to the text and threw the phone on the bed. He put on the gold spiked boots and left his room for the elevator. 

The doors opened and Hisoka found his opponent for his match tomorrow. Ninety days had come quickly so he registered for a match with whichever fighter had risen through the floors fastest in hopes for a challenge. 

From what Hisoka gathered from rumors, Noeh Polund was a southern fighter with a fluid fighting style and heavy offense. Hisoka stepped on the elevator, turned to face the doors with a hand on his hip. The doors to the elevator closed, locking them in. 

"So you're the freak everyone talks about?" Noeh was a tall man with dark freckles and patchy skin and a permanent sneer from the scar on his cheek. He looked over Hisoka from his corner of the elevator. 

Hisoka's arms crossed with one hand resting against the cheek on his face. 

"Do tell me what they say about me? I'm  _ dying  _ to know." He smiled at Noeh who had gritted his teeth and let out a strangled noise of frustration. He could feel a weak nen coming from Noeh. Hisoka often made people uncomfortable or afraid but the bulge in Noeh’s trousers was saying something different.

"Don't worry, you'll be dying tomorrow you fuckin' freak." 

"Then, I shall enjoy myself on my final night." Hisoka crossed the elevator in one motion to stand dangerously close to Noeh, "I do hope you keep your promise. I’m very excited~." 

If they had been in the arena, Noeh would be dead for allowing Hisoka to be that close. There weren't any rules against killing your opponent before your match but Hisoka was in a particularly good mood and didn't want his dates waiting for him to change into another outfit just to quell some bloodlust. 

The elevator opened for Noeh's level and he scurried off. Shortly after, Hisoka stepped out into the lobby and instantly found the silver and dark haired pair talking by the exit doors. They stood deliciously close with fingers laced between them which made Hisoka's loins pulse in excitement. 

Gon turned just as Hisoka reached them in a few short strides. 

"Hisoka!" Gon's excitement didn't get the look of horror from Killua as it did months ago. Instead Killua's face remained neutral. Possibly a habit or an attempt to make Hisoka want to find that expression he'd seen on his face the last time they saw each other. 

"You both look…..good enough to eat." Hisoka watched red spread across Gon's face and radiate like the sun. Killua turned his pale moon-like face away slightly but the way his eyes flickered was undeniable. Hisoka preened at how well he had been able to read the both of them. He found himself enjoying their differences. He understood their friendship a bit more because of this. 

"You look stunning," Gon offered, "Ne, Killua?"

Without looking, he agreed but noted that he should as Hisoka had kept them waiting. 

Despite Killua's lukewarm response a flicker of pleasure coursed through Hisoka, he wondered at where it ended and began as it made his skin warm and pulse quickened. The two of them were going to torture him. "Apologies, dear Killua-kun. I do like to look my best for you both." 

"Aunt Mito says that when your date takes a long time it's supposed to make you want them more."

Killua's fist connected to Gon's head and he whined. "Dont say stupid things."

"It's true. If Zushi wasn't waiting on us….."

A deep rumble from Hisoka's chest effectively stopped another attack from Killua. The laugh spread through his chest like wildfire as it shook his shoulders. But a familiar pang gripped his chest, near his heart. The pain seemed to only make itself known when he was either around Gon or Killua. Despite it, he felt a desire to somehow capture the image of them in his mind like this. He would have to look into taxidermy once this fleeting curiosity had died. Until then, he'd enjoy the easy banter between them. 

Killua smirked as he eyed the gold cuff around Hisoka's neck, his gift.

Gon poked his tongue out and Killua quickly grabbed it and scolded him. 

"Quit flirting, we're gonna be late meeting Zushi." Gon whined as Killua released his tongue. 

Hisoka did not know who Zushi was but appreciated Killua's need to be prompted. Hisoka had many things he wanted to do to them. 

It didn't take them long to hail a cab and stuff themselves in the backseat. 

Gon rattled off an address to the driver and took out his phone. 

"Is that a bar?" Hisoka asked. The address sounded familiar. Somewhere near the bridge, he thought. 

"It's one of those dancing bars" Gon said, "Figured it'd be best to start off strong. And Zushi knows people there. It's pretty hard to get into otherwise." 

Hisoka placed his arm across the backseat. Gon had decided that he didn't want to let Hisoka's hand go despite being on the phone, texting his friend. Hisoka circled Gon's rough skin with the pad of his thumb. He had noticed that he liked holding Gon's hand and feeling connected to him in some way. Gon never complained or pulled away, just held his hand like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Hisoka watched Killua cross his arms and look out the window. Hisoka would have to make sure Killua didn't fall into bad habits of pulling himself away. "Is it hereditary that Zoldycks don't hold hands or is it just me?"

Indigo eyes met honey-gold ones curiously. "You would know better than most." 

"Yet, I still can't tell if you'll electrocute me if I tried to hold your hand."

"I'll hold your hand when I want to." Killua said softly. Hisoka wouldn’t pressure the young man. It was better when Killua came to him of his own volition anyway.

Though it seemed someone was always touching another. Gon hitched his leg over Hisoka's, Killua's hand on Gon's left knee and Hisoka's free hand dangling close to Killua's shoulder while holding Gon's hand. Gon looked between the two, an impish grin on his lips. Hisoka wondered what the young Hunter was thinking of that he'd stopped texting so furiously. 

"Killua, kiss me." Hisoka watched the two kiss. Killua had placed a hand on Gon’s hip. Killua made a sweet noise as Gon's free hand ghosted the skin under Killua’s top. Hisoka was impressed at how Gon had turned the silver haired boy into putty under his touch. 

"Ms. Irene taught me that dates usually go better when you get the first kiss out of the way."

"Do you date women often Gon-kun?" Hisoka asked curiously. 

"Just back home….for practice. Your turn now." He gestured to Hisoka and Killua. 

Killua leaned toward Gon and Hisoka met him somewhere in the middle. A small current that passed through him when their lips touched. Hisoka hummed appreciatively. He had to give it to Gon. Hisoka was skeptical of all of Gon’s dating advice but it seemed to have relaxed Killua and he was definitely excited for the rest of the night. 

They reached the night club and stepped on the busy curb with the nightlife traffic. Gon called Zushi who came out just a few short minutes to let them pass the line that was waiting. There were a few groans and Hisoka threw a murderous look and the patrons looked the other way. 

The music pounded in Hisoka’s chest as it came from below. There were speakers hanging on the walls. The staircase in front of them was wide with gold railings. There were a few people coming up and down from what he assumed was where the dancefloor was. The bar was on this level just to the right of the entrance. Killua and Gon were talking to the tanned skin young man with short hair off to the side. 

Hisoka went to the bar and ordered a sickly sweet drink. Gon strolled next to him. 

“Anything good?” He asked. 

“Try it.” Hisoka put the glass close to Gon’s lips who opened without hesitation. Hisoka didn’t miss the implicit trust. Hisoka tipped the glass slightly and Gon took a liberal sip. 

The sour face Gon made was enough to make Hisoka laugh genuinely. "Not your cup of tea?” 

“Uggh, how can you even drink that? It’s like….poisonous sugar water.” 

“Don’t judge my taste in liquor when you’ve barely been legal long enough to drink.” 

Killua looked at the older man, “It’s not like I’ve never tried alcohol before.” The pout on Gon’s lips made Hisoka want to taste how his drink tasted on the dark haired Hunter. 

“Oh? How incredibly naughty of you. I would never have guessed.” 

“He’s too much of a chaotic good to drink anything decent.” Zushi and Killua joined them at the bar. Killua ordered a whiskey as Gon introduced Hisoka and Zushi. The boy stood close to Killua and eyed Hisoka warily. Zushi nodded curtly without speaking and Hisoka smiled politely between sips of his drink. 

"What am I?" Zushi asked. Hisoka had his own guess from the young man's nen, but knew his opinion wasn't the one he was seeking. 

Killua and Gon looked at each other briefly and spoke at the same time, "Lawful Good." They laughed at Zushi's expense who made a disgruntled face. 

The bartender comes with a stout glass of dark amber liquid for Killua. Hisoka made note of his refined pallet. He imagined Killua didn't drink for the taste but the delicious burn. 

“Can I try yours Killua?” Gon asked. 

Killua managed to copy the same motion that Hisoka did for Gon. And in a shade of deja vu, Gon made the same face he gave for Hisoka’s drink. 

“You’re hopeless,” Killua sighed. 

“No worries, my sweet Gon. We’ll find you a drink before the end of the night.” Hisoka promised. 

“I thought we were here to dance, not drink.” Zushi interjected. 

With that, they followed the music down the stairs and saw the dance floor of half naked bodies under neon lights. The music was bass heavy, something with computerized noises and a high pitched singer. It wasn’t music Hisoka was familiar with but he found himself swaying as they made their way to a booth in the VIP section. 

Gon awed at the roped off section Zushi had gotten for them. There was a young woman there waiting to take their drink orders. Zushi ordered a round of shots before dictating that the next stop was the darkly lit dance floor. Gon began to speak to her about the most popular drink orders she gets before ordering something Hisoka knew he wouldn't like. 

Hisoka took a seat at the end of the booth next to Gon while Killua and Zushi sat on the other side. The young men talked over the music while Hisoka enjoyed his drink. He could hear that they hadn’t seen each other in some time. They asked Zushi about a man by the name of Wing, of which he gave a lukewarm answer about his health. Apparently the man had suffered from serious injuries from an accident. 

Hisoka turned when he heard his name come from unfamiliar lips. 

“....he’s  _ with _ you guys?” Zushi asked over the music. 

Gon answered enthusiastically. 

“He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t  _ with _ us, Zu.” Killua’s voice is clipped. 

Hisoka thought their reaction to the young man on his behalf was sweet, albeit unnecessary. There weren't many people who cared to have Hisoka around, let alone defend his presence. It made him think of Illumi and his text message from earlier. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking. Despite his seemingly neutral demeanor, Illumi was sentimental when he wanted to be. Hisoka couldn't say he was particularly interested in celebrating their anniversary. 

Hisoka interjects, “And oh have I been  _ with _ them.” He interlocks his free hand with Gon’s and captures his lips in an earnest kiss. Gon tastes like Killua’s whiskey as he moans against Hisoka’s lips helplessly. Hisoka wonders if he’s wearing the gift he bought him. Snaking his hand from Gon’s he dipped his long fingers and squeezed Gon's ass. Hisoka felt the silicone bottom of the plug and smiled at his discovery. 

Hisoka looked over to Zushi and found him staring. It was hard to discern his expression in the light of the club. Gon tried to catch his breath from the sudden kiss. He breathed heavy against Hisoka’s neck as he squirmed against Hisoka’s touch. 

Their server came back with a round of shots and Gon's drink as the music changed to something more upbeat. The shots went down quickly around the booth. 

Hisoka sweeps Gon to the dance floor, leaving his drink and Killua behind with their friend. Hisoka gave Gon a quick lesson in footwork. Like everything he does, he catches on quickly. His training had made keeping his knees bent and his feet arched natural. Hisoka watched Gon move in the tight space they've claimed for themselves. Gon turned swiftly, his lean and muscular body a vision Hisoka decided to store in his memory for later. Hisoka moved closely behind him to catch his hips with one hand and snaked his other around to Gon’s throat as Gon leaned into his touch. Gon liked to play like trapped prey drawing Hisoka in like the predator he was. And Hisoka liked to play with his food. Hisoka had first hand experience of how delicious Gon was under his ministrations. 

"I thought we were dancing," Gon breathed. Hisoka knew he wasn't out of breath from dancing. 

"There are many kinds of dancing." He spun Gon around with the beat and drew him close. 

Gon became soft and pliable in Hisoka's embrace. "You look like you wanna eat me." 

Hisoka's licks curved, "I do like to play with my food. That much hasn't changed." 

Gon visibly swallowed, "I was hoping we could wait til later. But between the way Zu is draping himself over Killua and the way you're looking at me, I may not last the night." 

Hisoka licks the shell of Gon's ear. "I am a creature of limited patience but it wouldn't be fair to ditch your friend as soon as we arrived."

Hisoka cupped the younger hunters firm ass, effectively ripping a sweet moan from Gon. Hisoka felt his own body react and swell at the possibilities of their three way rendezvous later. Gon rocked against Hisoka's cock through the cloth of his pants. It wasn't that much different than what others were doing on the dance floor. 

A sliver of silver caught Hisoka's eye and he saw Killua and Zushi not too far away also dancing. Killua's look of disinterest made Hisoka's lips curls. Zushi was apparently not his taste. 

Hisoka turned Gon in his grip again and made him look at Killua. 

"Should we save him?" 

"I will. Go watch my drink." 

Hisoka released Gon and watched him for a few heartbeats before he turned on his heel and went back to their private booth. Hisoka dipped a finger in Gon's drink and tasted it. There was a bitterness to it that Hisoka doubted was the draw to the drink, he spit it out and told their server to take the drink away. Narrowed eyes scanned the room for anyone familiar. He doubted anyone would be after Gon particularly. He had more enemies in this town than Gon but it could also be random. 

Hisoka's phone chirped. The message he received made his eyebrows raise. He stood and followed the exit signs that lead to a back entrance. The alleyway was dark, the only light coming from the streetlamp where it opened up to the curb. The silhouette that stepped from the shadows as familiar to Hisoka as his own reflection. 

"Dear husband~, what do I owe the pleasure?" 

The familiar silhouette stepped out of the shadow. Blank eyes matching the equally blank expression. But Hisoka could see a delicate emotion boiling under the cool facade. Illumi was enraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend today is Sunday. I had to edit this thoroughly because of some tense issues. I'm writing another fanfic in present tense and it slipped into this one.


	8. Gifts X and X Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka knew better than to invite Illumi inside for drinks. Despite one of his deepest desires was being a guest to a Zoldyck dinner at their fortress in Kukuroo Mountain, it was probably bad manners to invite his husband for drinks with the man he's courting. Not when said Zoldyck brother hated the other. The drama could be fun but it would definitely be three steps back in his pursuit of both Gon and Killua. Hisoka remembered Gon's words. Something like they were a package deal. Can't have one without the other. Still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yea. 
> 
> I didn't mean to totally ignore this but my MHA fic consumed me. Like a crazy hyper fixation I couldn't reign in. Then my S/O got Covid, and then we quarantined, and the we got married, I had a birthday and then I started my own OW. 
> 
> I plan to finish this though. Please enjoy and thank you for waiting. <3

"Are you getting sloppy or does my brother and that friend of his really distract you so easily?" He ignored Hisoka's question. The emotion that made his face delicate and ethereal fading as quickly as Hisoka managed to process it. 

Illumi threw the body of Noeh across the alley at Hisoka's feet. The man's body was contorted by the needles, like some morbid pin cushion. It wasn’t as elegant as Illumi is known to be. The idea that Illumi was unhinged at the thought of someone threatening his life sent a pulse to his groin. Familiar nen vibrated through Hioska, like a powerful memory brought on from a tragic trigger. Illumi stepped into the light, regal and arrogant. Yet you couldn't really call someone arrogant like Illumi who had been raised to be recognized as superior than the next man. It was just who he was. 

"Who needs friends when I have enemies like you?" 

Hisoka stared at the man who had eluded him on the best of days. Funny. He'd seen Gon almost three times as much in the last six months than he did Illumi in the last six years. The assassin was dressed in a tight purple top that accentuated his small waist and dark pants that stopped just above his ankle. His hair was longer. From where Hisoka was he could tell it reached the back of his knees. 

"He was hardly a challenge. Poison is such an outdated way to kill someone these days." llumi's disinterested expression flickered when it landed on Hisoka. To anyone else, the change would be unnoticeable. 

"I'm sure it worked for him," Hisoka looked over the man's oddly angled body, "Until it didn't." 

Hisoka would think Illumi a knight in shinning armor if he didn't know any better. Whatever investment he had been banking on marrying Hisoka must still be worth something. Illumi hardly reared his head for social visits. 

"I see you're still in the business of killing." Hisoka made a show of licking his lips. 

"Only when I need to." Illumi's voice is strained, tight and compact in the darkness of the alley. 

Hisoka looked over the man carefully. Gold eyes piercing the dark to take in the other man’s silhouette. Illumi hadn’t changed much. Maybe he did look a little more mature. He was still stunning. The right amount of elegant and deadly that Hisoka liked so much. Though his presence brought more ire than it did arousal, he was still somewhat elated to see him. As tumultuous as their relationship had been, fondness lingered like the heat of summer off the concrete well into the evening. 

“Are you gonna tell me why you came all the way here to kill some nobody or do I owe this visit to some other inconvenient circumstance? Another favor maybe?” Hisoka asked. 

Illumi seemed to pause, contemplative. It wasn’t like the assassin to hesitate. Measured steps to ensure the completion of his kill, sure. But never the soft anxiety that flashed across his face like a shooting star. Hisoka was really interested now. 

Illumi drew a hand from his pocket. Something sparkled in the low light as it shot toward Hisoka through the darkness of the alley. Reflexively, Hisoka caught it before it hit his face. 

The material was cold and smooth in his hand. He looked over the expensive stones. It didn't elude him that it was his birthstone or that they were real Alexandrite, something harder to come by than a Specialist nen user. 

“Happy Anniversary.” Illumi said softly before he turned around. 

Hisoka knew better than to invite Illumi inside for drinks. Despite one of his deepest desires was being a guest to a Zoldyck dinner at their fortress in Kukuroo Mountain, it was probably bad manners to invite his husband for drinks with the man he's courting. Not when said Zoldyck brother hated the other. The drama could be fun but it would definitely be three steps back in his pursuit of both Gon and Killua. Hisoka remembered Gon's words. Something like they were a package deal. Can't have one without the other. Still. 

“Husband, darling,” he called, in his best pouty voice. 

Illumi turned, half shadowed in darkness and the other in the dim light. 

“Aren’t you going to help me put it on?” Hisoka beckoned, the bracelet dangled from one of his fingers and his other hand on his hip. 

It only took Illumi a few steps to reach Hisoka. Pale, nimble fingers maneuvered the clasp of the bracelet as he wrapped it around Hisoka’s wrist. Hisoka found himself holding his breath as if a simple exhalation of breath would blow Illumi back to whatever dark part of the world he had come out of to be here. 

The cool stone was an odd juxapation to Illumi’s warm fingers. He leaned into it drawing Illumi’s calculating eyes to his face. “It suits you.” He all but screamed. And Hisoka hears something different. He had learned that Illumi words always suggested other things when he spoke to Hisoka. Simple words were often declarations. 

Hisoka’s lip quirked, “Thank you.” 

Illumi’s eyes scanned over his face. Their bodies gravitated toward each other. Hisoka took the lead, his lips briefly brushing over Illumi’s thin ones. He kissed Illumi, lips slotting together easily from memory or familiarity. It didn’t matter which to Hisoka. He slid a thumb across the assassin's cheek with Illumi’s hand still holding his wrist. The kiss slowly rolled into something more like molten rock over a winter frozen lake. Hisoka placed a hand on a delicate hip and brought their bodies flush together. 

Hisoka licked Illumi's lips and teased them open. The assassin didn't move much, just stodd there and allowed Hisoka to lick the insides of his mouth. Hisoka realized something as Illumi made little effort to return the kiss. Though powerful and deadly, Ilumi lacked passion. Hisoka wasn't romanttic, per se, but he realized he was drawn to Gon and Killua's passion. Be it for each other or the opponent in front of them. 

The kiss didn't last long. Illumi fluttered dark wide eyes at Hisoka whose eyes serach for something that just wasn't there. There was a history with Illumi that he hadn’t quite built with Gon and Killua yet. Despite that, he felt maybe this was betraying Killua’s and Gon’s trust, kissing Illumi in an alley with a dead body a few feet away. Though the scenery _was_ right up Hisoka’s alley. Pun intended. 

Illumi stepped back, breathing evenly. Eyes still as disinterested as ever. 

“Happy Anniversary.” The assassin left the way he came. Hisoka rubbed the bracelet idly. Illumi had never given him anything other than some bruises and silence. He hardly thought the assassin was being sentimental. He turned to the dead Noeh on the ground, head tilting. He didnt want to ponder the assassins motives any longer. 

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder I suppose.” He said as he toed the body of Noeh with the tip of his spiked boot. 

He knelt down and looked over at the contorted face of his would-be opponent. 

“Shame. I think I would’ve enjoyed killing you.” 

The door to the club opened and the three young men he had arrived with spilled out. The look of concern on Gon’s face, Killua’s contempt and their friend’s forlorn face almost made Hisoka laugh. 

“What happened?” Gon asked as he eyed the body at Hisoka’s feet. 

“Ya kill him?” Killua asked. 

Hisoka hummed, not committing to an answer either way. 

“You know him then?” Gon inquired. 

“He was my opponent tomorrow night. He poisoned your drink. I noticed when I went back to our table.” 

Killua’s face hardened. Something like anger making his electric blue eyes cool and harsh. 

Gon stuck his tongue out and attached himself to Killua’s arm. 

“Are we just going to leave the body here?” Zushi asked, looking increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Better than he deserves.” Hisoka said simply as he walked passed the young men and back into the club. They followed the older Hunter and returned to their table. All drinks were cleared from the table at the behest of Hisoka though no one was no longer interested in dancing except Gon. Collectively, they all thought it was a good idea to find another place to enjoy their night. This club already tainted the night with death of the Heaven’s Arena competitor. 

Hisoka felt Killua’s eyes boring into his back as they walked to a nearby place Zushi had recommended. When they arrived the place was in the upswing of the night. Filled to the brim, Gon insisted that they dance. Zushi amused him, the boy painfully eager to be closer to the hunter. That left Hisoka and Killua at the bar to watch them disappear into the sea of bodies. 

“What is Illumi doing here?” Killua asked almost immediately.

Hisoka felt the weight of the bracelet suddenly. He drew his wrist up and showed the bue-eyed hunter the bracelet. 

“Gift.” He simply said. Hisoka’s hand dropped to the bar as he turned to order a drink. 

Killua stood with his arms crossed and his back against the wood of the bar. 

“Illumi doesn’t give gifts. Sure it isn’t some tracker?” He asked, 

Hisoka hadn’t thought of that but the weight of the bracelet didn’t deceptively weigh as though there were some sort of tracker. Though nen tracking was easy enough, Hisoka didn't feel any nen coming from it. 

“Check for yourself,” He offered his wrist to the white haired Hunter casually. It was best to lay all bare. His relationship with Killua was a curious balance of half truths and bad associations. It would only help Hisoka’s cause to be as open and honest as possible. 

Killua turned Hisoka’s wrist over, surely using Go to look for any nen on the bracelet. He took one of the stones between two fingers and eyed it incredulously. Finding nothing, he simply held Hisoka’s hand between his. The way there hands touched seemed oddly comforting. 

“What poor person did he take it from?” Killua asked. 

“I would hardly know. But it is funny, isn’t it?”

Killua eyed him, measuring his words carefully, “If you’re talking about the impossibility of Illumi being able to _give_ instead of _take_. That’s an understatement.” 

Killua seemed antsy. Nen vibrated from him in waves. Hisoka wondered if he thought Illumi was here to incapacitate him in order to go after Alluka properly. 

“True but I am talking more about how he gave it to me for our anniversary. It isn’t until next month though.” 

“Excuse me if I only recall the last time I saw my brother he was ready to take my sister and lock her up like some animal. Illumi doesn’t have a sentimental bone in his body.” Killua let Hisoka’s hand go and shoved his own in his pockets.

“No. But he does understand obligation. I only wonder why he would feel obligated to me.” 

Hisoka didnt have an issue with self-esteem. But he was beguiled by the assassins gesture. 

This may not be the best conversation to have with Killua but if Hisoka wanted the young hunter to trust him, he’d have to be open in more ways than one. 

“If you’re married to my brother, what’s your deal with Gon? Or me for that matter?” 

“Can’t I like pretty things?” Hisoka batted his eyes over his drink as he turned his body in the stool toward Killua. 

“You can like pretty things all you want. But what do you really want? This is too convoluted to be some way to catch Gon and I off guard so he can chase after Alluka, not that he knows where she is anyway.”

“And where is the little doll anyway?” 

Killua shot him a glare. One that promised something akin to Hisoka’s entrails being used as the suspenders he loved to wear so much. The thought rolled over Hisoka like electricity. It crackled along his skin until it fizzed out at his groin. He moaned and the sound made red spread across Killua’s cheeks. 

“Keep that up and I might let you fuck me with that exact expression on your face.” He teased. 

Killua turned, looking for Zushi and Gon in the crowd. The club was too dark and packed to see more than a few feet away. 

“Besides, I don’t want anything to do with your sister. And Illumi hasn’t asked me about her, if that’s what you wanna hear.” 

Hisoka clucked his tongue. When did he start to care what people wanted to hear? He’d have to dissect that later. He watched his bracelet change into a deep blue. He rather liked the little trinket. Jewelry like this wasn’t exactly Hisoka’s taste but it was beautiful 

“Alluka isn’t under my care anymore. So it doesn’t really matter.” Killua’s voice was soft, barely over the techno music barely from the dance floor. 

Hisoka sipped his drink in comfortable silence. Gon returned to their spot at the bar and sipped some of Hisoka’s drink, taking the straw from his lips and sipping eagerly. They are both rewarded with a pleased groan. Hisoka ordered another for them to share. 

The night passed on uneventfully. They went to another club where the sat VIP and Hisoka watched Gon dance Killua with a reckless abandon. Hisoka wasn’t much of a watcher but it would seem with it came to those two hunters, he enjoyed their slowly changing relationship from friends to lovers. It was a curious thing to watch. Killua was less restrained in touching Gon. Gon taking every chance to keen under his touch. They made it a game to make sure Hisoka didn’t feel left out. They alternated sitting on his lap. He liked the shy way Gon kissed his neck and ear. He equally liked the way Killu’s strong hands gripped his thigh, thumb brushing against the head of his cock. Hisoka had no shame. His hard on earned a shameful expression from their friend. 

“Have you no shame?” He finally asked when Killua and Gon left for the bathroom. They took turns, someone always staying to watch the drinks. Zushi was on the other side of the booth, sipping some fruity cocktail. It was clear that he wasn’t getting what he bargained for when he had invited the other two hunters. Hisoka had a knack to know when he isnt wanted. And didn't care enough to oblige the young fighter. 

“Shame would infer that I care what people thought of me.” 

“And you dont?” He pouted over the rim of his drink. 

“When you’ve lived a life like mine, you can’t afford to care what people think.” Hisoka sat on the other side of the booth, one ankle rested on the other leg’s knee and arms stretched across the back of the booth chair. His hard cock apparent. When Zushi didn’t respond, he looked at him to find his gaze boring through his pants. The bulge must've seemed intimidating because Zushi’s face was a mix of arousal and disgust.

If Hisoka didn't have his hands full with two other men, he may have considered letting him have a taste. He would kill him afterwards but it would scratch the itch Killua and Gon had been driving into him all night. How long were they going to stay out anyway? He hoped this would be their last stop. 

“You surely care what Gon and Killua think of you.” He finally said. 

Hisoka sighed, bored with the current company and the conversation. “And I am sure that puts a damper on your plans. Killua isn’t interested in pliant bottoms and Gon prefers his lovers to be at least equal in skill and strength if not more.” 

Zushi sat there, mouth agape and eyes slowly narrowing. 

“Where to next?” Gon interjected, his voice a slight slur. He scooted passed Hisoka into the booth. His perfectly round ass in full view of the older man. Hisoka took a sharp breath. He couldn’t resist. Especially to make a point to the tanned fighter across the table. 

Hisoka pulled Gon down into his lap and ground his groin against him. Gon sighed at the friction, more that it had come suddenly and no doubt shifted Hisoka gift nicely in his hole. 

Killua stood and watched. Electric eyes drawn to the pulled taut face of Gon in Hisoka’s lap. Hisoka made slow circular thrusts, and imagined his cock fitting nicely in the cleft of the dark haired hunter’s ass. He dipped below the waistband of Gon’s pants and took a firm grip of his cock which was already leaking. He thought of the two hunters stealing kisses and touches in the bathroom before returning to the table. Hisoka’s name on Gon’s lips doused the fire that had already been building up. 

Zushi rolled his eyes and stood, “Get a room.” 

Killua watched him leave, hands in his pocket nonchalantly but Hisoka could see the excitement brimming on the surface. The three men took Zushi’s advice and went back to Hisoka’s room in Heaven’s Arena. The ride in the cab was short. But Hisoka wasn’t sure if it was because they were close or he was distracted from being sandwiched between Killua and Gon. Either way, he was teeming with an unknown feeling in his gut at getting the two of them to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chill with me and my weird HCs on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Noodlez4u). I also update when I'm gonna post new chapters and I may even give some snippets of my OW.


End file.
